Vacaciones Juntos!
by Angie ZF
Summary: Después de haber crecido juntos en su tiempo correspondiente, Link y Zelda, van de vacaciones a una isla paradisiaca, tranquila y alegre. Claro que tratándose de los portadores de la Trifuerza en su adolecencia, nada es muy tranquilo, menos aún con los sentimientos de Zelda y Link apunto de rebelarse, unos intrusos sabios, y los amigos nuevos de la isla. ¡Mi primer fanfic!
1. Capítulo 1: Preparaciones

Hola! Bueno este es el primer fanfic que escribo, no les voy a decir que las actualizaciones van a ser regulares, porque les mentiría. Pero si les puedo decir que tengo pensado en actualizar una vez cada 2 semanas. Espero que les guste!

* * *

Era un día muy soleado y caluroso en Hyrule, cuando Link despertó ya estaba muriendo de calor. Por eso se había despertado temprano, porque normalmente él duerme hasta mediodía. Ese día era un día muy especial y esperado por Zelda y Link. Ese día viajarían hasta una isla donde Link "escoltaría" y "cuidaría" a Zelda. Pero ambos sabían que no habría grandes peligros para ellos durante mucho tiempo. Por lo que ese viaje de vacaciones no sería sólo de Zelda, sino también de Link. Y lo que era aún mejor era el hecho de que en esa temporada muchos jóvenes viajaban a esa isla, porque por ley todos los menores de edad de todas las clases sociales debían descansar ese mes. Por lo que muchos de ellos ahorraban dinero para viajar a la isla Aicara. Aquellos raros que querían seguir trabajando debían enviar una carta a la Corte del Rey para informar que ellos querían seguir trabajando. Una de esas personas era Saria, porque ella podría dejar sus funciones como Sabia del Bosque durante ese mes, pero no quería por ser su función algo inherente de ella después de 6 años y Link quien también mandó la carta, para poder ir con Zelda a la isla.

-¡Quiero que sea invierno otra vez!- gritó Link mientras preparaba su desayuno y se tomaba un gran vaso de agua fría.

-¡Hola Link!- dijo Saria apareciendo repentinamente por la puerta que estaba cerrada con una cortina.

-Hola Saria, ¿Qué haces aquí?- respondió Link con "mucho" entusiasmo.

-Solo venía a saludar a mi mejor amigo, ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-No, ninguno, ¿Quieres desayuno? Tengo leche fría y huevos revueltos.- dijo Link mostrándole a Saria un plato lleno de huevos revueltos recién cocinados.

-Creo que sólo tomaré la leche fría, ya comí mi desayuno.-

-Bueno.- Link le puso un vaso de leche fría al frente, se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer.

-¿Así que en unas horas más vas a estar en una isla paradisíaca?- preguntó Saria intentando hacer a Link hablar.

-Seep.-

-Con Zelda.-

-Seep.-

-Es decir, con el amor de tu vida.-

-S…cof cof… ¡No!- dijo Link mientras intentaba no atorarse con sus huevos revueltos.

-Pero ibas a decir que sí.-

-Pero nunca dije que sí.-

_-Ahggg... hacer hablar a Link va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, ¿Cómo voy a tener la información suficiente para ganar la maldita apuesta? Soy la Sabia con más posibilidades de ganar las cinco mil rupías, supuestamente Link me debería contar todo por ser su mejor amiga… mmm qué voy a hacer?! Pero él iba a decir que sí, así que puedo suponer que Link ama a Zelda, bueno también se nota eso al ver como la mira. Espero que Impa cumpla con su parte del trato, ella es la más cercana a Zelda, así que no debería tener problemas sacándole información, así vamos a ganar la apuesta y nos repartiremos el premio. Sí, este plan es a prueba de fallos._- mientras Saria pensaba esto cada vez se hacía más grande la sonrisa malvada que a veces tenía.

_En qué está pensando Saria? Su sonrisa malvada ,al parecer tiene que ver algo conmigo, sino porqué estaría mirando la foto en que salimos Zelda y yo? Ahhh… ese día fue genial estuve con Zelda todo el día en el Lago Hylia._- Link se quedó mirando la foto con una sonrisa muy grande en la cara y en los ojos el brillo característico de quién está enamorado. Y esta mirada no pasó desapercibida para Saria.

_Ja! Lo logré ya tengo todo lo necesario para poder apostar hoy en la noche con los sabios y sólo una mirada fue todo lo que necesité._- Saria se tomó todo su vaso de leche fría de un solo trago y se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Mmm? ¿Saria, ya te vas?-

-Sí, tengo que asistir a una reunión con los Sabios.-

-Pero sus reuniones normalmente las hacen en la noche.-

-Sí, pero como los portadores de la Trifuerza del Coraje y de la Sabiduría no van a estar vamos a hacer encantamientos para extra seguridad del reino.- _y hacer las apuestas obviamente._

-Bueno, espero que les vaya muy bien con sus encantamientos y cuidando el reino.-

-Gracias, pásalo muy bien en la isla Aicara y con Zelda.- mientras decía esto, Saria levantó las cejas de una forma muy significativa.

-Saria te he dicho muchas veces que entre Zelda y yo hay nada.-

-Sí, sí, claro.- dijo Saria mientras se despedía de él con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Saria, espero que cuando nos veamos otra vez no discutiremos sobre lo mismo de siempre.-

-Jajaja, créeme no tendremos que discutir cuando vuelvas.-

Link veía con tristeza como su mejor amiga salía de su casa sabiendo que iba a ser la última vez que la iba a ver por un mes entero. _Bueno todo tiene su contra y pro, voy a estar con Zelda pero no con el resto de mis amigos, y eso no suena como algo muy positivo._

Link miró hacia el reloj de Sol que tenía en su ventana y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy atrasado. Rápidamente corrió la mesa hacia un costado de la habitación y destapó la entrada al sótano (que creó cuando volvió de Termina) bajó las escaleras tomo una mochila hecha de cuero muy desgastado y la llenó con la ropa que necesitaría para el viaje, después fue a su pared-arsenal y puso todas sus armas en el bolso mágico que llevaba siempre en sus aventuras, con ese bolso no tenía que cargar todo el peso de sus armas, porque el meterlas ahí iban a parar a una dimensión paralela donde se guardaban. Después corrió a toda velocidad con su equipaje al hombro afuera del bosque hacia las planicies de Hyrule. Sacó su ocarina, tranquilizó su respiración y tocó una dulce e hipnotizante melodía. Después de un minuto se escuchó el sonido del galope de Epona, cuando llegó al frente de Link le dio un suave golpe con su nariz en la frente, esa era su forma de saludarlo, Link le acarició el cuello como respuesta y después se subió a su montura.

-¡Vamos Epona, rápido que otra vez estoy atrasado!-

Epona giró la cabeza y lo miró de reojo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Epona, juro que es la última vez que voy atrasado y te hago correr tanto.-dijo Link sonriéndole y poniéndole su mejor cara de "perrito con ojos llorosos"

Epona solo entrecerró más los ojos. Fue entonces que Link recordó que decía siempre lo mismo desde hace un mes.

-¡Por favor Epona!, ¡Te lo suplico!

Epona volvió la cabeza hacia el frente y empezó a correr MUY rápido. Link casi cayó de su montura, pero logró sujetarse de las riendas justo a tiempo. Él sabía que esa era la manera que Epona tenía para vengarse.

-Gracias Epona, tú nunca me has fallado.- dijo Link mientras le acariciaba el cuello.


	2. Capítulo 2:Preparaciones de una princesa

Zelda estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su gran y cómoda cama, cuando de repente una sombra se transformó en una mujer con pelo blanco y ojos de iris color rojo. La mujer se acercó a la ventana y abrió de forma brusca las ventanas de la habitación de la princesa.

-¡Impa, por favor no! ¡Me derrito con la luz del Sol!- dijo Zelda tapándose la cara con las sábanas de su cama y dándose vuelta hacia el otro lado dónde la otra ventana tenía las cortinas cerradas.

La sheikah solo sonrió al escuchar el comentario y fue a abrir las cortinas de la otra ventana, cuando las abrió Zelda escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada.

-¡Solo 5 minutos más! ¡Por favor!- dijo la voz de Zelda, que se escuchaba difusa al ser absorbida por la almohada.

-Pero Zelda, si hoy empiezan tus vacaciones.

-Una razón más para dormir hasta más tarde.

-Y hoy te vas a la isla Aicara.

-El viaje va a ser agotador así que tengo que descansar lo más posible.

-Ah, bueno, entonces obligaré a Link a que se demore 3 horas más de lo normal, solamente para que tú pases más tiempo sin verlo.

En ese momento Zelda casi saltó de su cama hasta que procesó finalmente lo que estaba haciendo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo dispuesta que se veía a levantarse sólo por lo que dijo Impa sobre Link, comenzó a caminar más lento por la pieza, bostezando y estirándose con fingido sueño.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo que sientes por el Héroe del Tiempo, te conozco desde que naciste y además era la mejor amiga de tu mamá y todo el mundo te ha dicho que tú te pareces mucho a ella en tú forma de ser, y finalmente tú siempre me has dicho que soy como una madre para ti, cosa que yo también siento.-

-¿Desde cuándo…?-

-¿.. Lo sé? Desde hace unos dos años.-

-Pero si hace dos años empecé a sentir algo por Link-

-Bueno, ya te dije que te conozco muy bien.-

-Sí, me diste una larga explicación jajaja.- dijo Zelda dando énfasis en la palabra larga.

-Ya, suficiente de charla aún tenemos que preparar tu equipaje y vestirte para el viaje.

-Sí, Impa.- dijo Zelda desanimada por lo que tenía que hacer. Caminó hacia una puerta al lado del respaldo de su cama y la abrió, adentro había una cantidad innumerable de vestidos, abrigos, zapatos, sombreros, y otro tipo de vestimentas y al fondo de ese armario gigante había una vitrina con una ventana en la parte de arriba que hacía que la luz del Sol cayera directamente sobre dos vestimentas muy importantes para Zelda, su traje de Sheik y su traje para ceremonias formales, el mismo que usó cuando derrotaron a Ganondorf. Aunque Zelda sentía que no era necesario tener tanta ropa, solo los trajes de la vitrina y otros siete vestidos para ocuparlos los días normales, pero al Rey poco le importaba eso.

-Mmm…, yo creo que este vestido será el más cómodo para el viaje- dijo Impa mientras sacaba un vestido del perchero que era de un color crema, amplio con mangas hasta el codo, llegaba hasta la altura del tobillo y que se usaba con un cinturón a la cintura dorado, que era lo que le daba forma al vestido- Además es bastante fresco, definitivamente no te va a dar calor con este vestido.

- Sí, gracias, este es el que voy a usar para el viaje de hoy- dijo Zelda tomándolo y entrando a su baño privado.

Mientras Zelda se bañaba y vestía, Impa escogía los accesorios que combinaran con el vestido de Zelda. Después de tenerlos todos los dejó en una silla al lado del baño y fue a buscar un baúl para guardar las pertenencias de Zelda.

Una vez que lo encontró, lo puso al centro de la habitación y empezó a guardar la ropa rápidamente.

-¿Zelda?-dijo Impa mientras se detenía al frente de la vitrina a observar las vestimentas que contenía.

-¿Qué pasa, Impa?-le respondió Zelda, desde adentro del baño.

-¿Vas a llevar tu traje de Sheik a la isla?-

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió Zelda mientras salía del baño con el vestido y los accesorios puestos.- y el vestido para ceremonias formales también.

Zelda miró adentro del baúl y también se puso a recolectar ropa para el viaje, abrió unos de sus cajones y vio la ropa extraña que compró la semana anterior.

-Mmm..., Impa ¿Crees que este traje pueda ser un poco provocativo para llevarlo a la isla?- dijo Zelda mientras sacaba del cajón un traje de baño de una pieza.

-Sí, lo es un poco, pero acuérdate que está hecho especialmente para nadar, además ya compraste cuatro y si aún no estás segura acuérdate de lo que te dijo tu padre, todas las princesas y reinas cuando van a esa playa usan esos trajes, por eso nunca los habías visto antes.-

-Bueno, entonces los llevaré-dijo mientras los ponía adentro del baúl.- pero voy a usar un vestido encima del traje mientras no esté en al agua.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras Zelda.

Así siguieron poniendo ropa adentro del baúl, hasta las diez de la mañana.

Después fueron al comedor a comer sus desayunos, junto al Rey Daphnes I.

-Buenos días, hija, Impa-dijo el Rey inclinando su cabeza hacia ellas mientras las saludaba.

-Buenos días, papá- dijo Zelda haciendo una reverencia y después dando un beso, en la mejilla con barba, de su padre.

-Buenos días, Su Majestad- dijo Impa mientras se inclinaba en dirección del Rey.

-¿Estás lista para el gran día, hija?-dijo el Rey mientras esperaban que los sirvientes les llevaran el desayuno.

-Sí, padre, ya tengo mi baúl listo, lo único que me falta es escoger los libros que voy a llevar a la isla.

-Que bueno, pero tendrás que ser rápida en elegir tus libros, hija, en una hora más sale el carruaje hacia la costa.

-Sí, no te preocupes padre, ya tengo en mente los libros que voy a llevar.

-Por si no…-el Rey estaba hablando cuando fue interrumpido por el ruido de los sirvientes al entrar al comedor con unos carros que llevaban el desayuno de la familia Real. Zelda y el rey siempre guardaban silencio para poner toda su atención a los sirvientes, así sentían que demostraban el respeto que sentían por los que trabajaban para la familia real.

Una vez que los sirvientes estaban al frente de Su Majestad, hicieron una profunda reverencia hacia el Rey y luego hacia a la Princesa mientras les daban sus saludos de buenos días. Después pusieron en la mesa pan recién horneado, leche del rancho Lon Lon, un recipiente con frutas de la temporada, un plato con trozos de una sandia que al parecer fue muy grande, un gran frasco de cristal con mermelada de arándano, queso, jamón y otras cosas para poner en el pan, y finalmente sirvieron a cada uno de los que estaban sentados en la mesa un gran vaso con jugo de naranja recién exprimida con cubitos de hielo. Después de hacer todo eso, hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron del comedor con los carros, ahora vacíos de comida.

-¿Qué ibas a decir, padre?-dijo Zelda mientras tomaba un pan y lo abría.

-Ah! Sí, lo había olvidado, te iba a decir, Zelda, que hoy te voy a acompañar hasta que se embarquen, en el pueblo Freuwa.

-Oh! Que bueno, papá- dijo Zelda con una sonrisa en su cara, desde lo que había pasado hace 7 años, donde su papá, el Rey de Hyrule, había sido asesinado ante sus propios ojos por Ganondorf, en esa otra realidad, Zelda siempre intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, desde entonces ya no le molestaba desayunar, almorzar y cenar con su padre. No le importaba aburrirse una hora entera, en una reunión donde su único deber era escuchar lo que se hablaba y ganar experiencia para cuando ella tuviera el deber de dirigir el reino. Zelda sabía que durante ese mes en la isla lo iba a pasar muy bien, pero también iba a extrañar mucho a su padre, el único familiar cercano que le quedaba, además verlo morir había sido un gran trauma para ella. Aún aunque para ella habían pasado 14 años desde eso, todavía tenía pesadillas de lo que pasó esa tarde.

Después en el desayuno hablaron de diversos temas entre los tres, y una vez que terminaron de desayunar Impa se fue a entrenar a los reclutas. Mientras Zelda se fue a la biblioteca a buscar los libros que quería llevar en su viaje.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Ojalá les haya gustado el segundo capítulo, bueno todavía falta bastante para que nuestros héroes lleguen a la isla jajajaja. Le quiero dar las gracias a Magua, P.Y.Z.K y a Zilia K por sus reviews! :D También he decidido subir un capítulo cada vez que termine otro (tengo como 3 en revisión), en vez de esperar que pasen las 2 semanas. Así que mañana puede que suba otro capítulo más! Hasta pronto!


	3. Capítulo 3: Llegada al Castillo

Epona se acercaba rápidamente al puente que conectaba las planicies de Hyrule con Castle Town. Link mientras se relajaba con el viento que se producía al cabalgar y mientras hacía eso pensaba si llevaba todo lo necesario para ese largo viaje.

-Ah!- dijo de repente Link, inspirándo aire bruscamente.

Epona asustada de que algo le pasara a Link frenó bruscamente, haciendo que Link se golpeara la cabeza contra la crin de Epona.

-Auch!- dijo Link mientras se sobaba la parte de la frente en donde se golpeó.- ¿Por qué paraste tan brusco, Epona?- decía Link mientras Epona relinchaba de enojo al notar que no estaba pasando nada malo, además de ser golpeada en su crin por la cabeza dura de Link- Ah... ya sé porqué paraste tan brusco, lo siento, es que recordé que no he comprado el regalo de Zelda ,y Zelda va a estar de cumpleaños mientras estemos en la isla, bueno, podemos seguir avanzando hacia Castle Town, ¡Vamos!

Epona empezó a correr a toda velocidad, pero en su cara tenía lo que se podría interpretar una expresión de enojo y a la vez de tristeza, su amo se iba por un mes a un lugar donde ella no podría acompañarlo e ir en su ayuda si se lo pedía. Epona era una de los pocos seres vivos que sabían lo que pasó hace siete años, ella recordaba todo lo que vivió en ese tiempo alterno, y ninguno de los Sabios, ni Link, ni nadie sabía porque ella lo recordaba. Y cómo Link descubrió eso, era otro misterio más en ella. Al parecer ella y Link tenían una conexión mental en la que podían ver lo que el otro pensaba, pero eso era a intervalos intermitentes y antes de la aventura de destruir a Ganondorf no tenían esa habilidad, sólo una vez que Link volvió para siempre al tiempo al que pertenecía fue que esas conexiones mentales empezaron a suceder, cuando hicieron su viaje a Termina todavía estaban aprendiendo a controlarlo y una vez que regresaron de su viaje aprendieron a controlarlo completamente.

-Epona, ¿Para qué te preocupas? Los tiempos de guerra han terminado por lo menos por un siglo, no hay de qué preocuparse- dijo Link que había "escuchado-visto" los pensamientos de Epona.

Epona solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió cabalgando.

Después de tres horas de cabalgata, por fin llegaron a las afueras de Castle Town, Link se despidió de Epona ahí, donde se quedó descansando y pastando. Después corrió hacia la tienda de pociones, donde él sabía que iba a encontrar lo que tenía pensado regalarle a Zelda. La bruja que atendía la tienda, le tenía cierto cariño a Link, porque él siempre la ayuda a buscar hierbas donde ella no puede ir, porque está viejita, así que un día le mostró a Link una bodega donde guardaba objetos mágicos y le dijo a Link que si algún día quería uno que se lo pidiera y sería a cambio de la gran ayuda que le daba.

Cuando entró corriendo por la puerta la campanita que colgaba sobre ella, sonó muy fuerte, fue entonces que la bruja Viacka, salió de la habitación atrás del mostrador y miró a Link, que estaba apoyado en el mostrador descansando y jadeando de tanto correr.

-Buenos días, joven Link- dijo la bruja mirando divertida a Link- ¿A qué se debe esta agradable visita?

-Buenos días…, señora Viacka- dijo Link mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración- necesito que… me haga un favor.

-¡Pero claro, niño, cómo no te voy a ayudar con todo lo que me has ayudado!- dijo la ancianita mientras se alegraba de poder ayudar a Link- dime ¿Qué necesitas?

- Necesito uno de los objetos mágicos que me mostró la otra vez- dijo Link por fin pudiendo respirar de forma normal.

-Vamos a la bodega- dijo la ancianita mientras habría la pequeña puerta que separaba la parte anterior de la tienda con la parte detrás del mostrador- Sígueme.

Caminaron hacia la habitación de donde había salido Viacka, después de entrar por ahí salieron a un pasillo que al fondo tenía una escalera hacia arriba y una hacia abajo, subieron la escalera hacia la bodega-desván y se encontraron en una habitación llena de objetos con poderes mágicos.

-Bueno, Link, ¿Qué buscas?- dijo Viacka.

-Necesito esas piedras que dijo que se podían comunicar entre sí, si se las conectaba- dijo Link mientras las buscaba con la mirada en la habitación.

-¿Las piezas de Gossip Stones que transformé?

-¡Sí! Esas son las que necesito.

-Ven por aquí- dijo Viacka mientras iban por atrás de un estante donde encontraron una caja que en su tapa se leía "Gossip Stones", la ancianita abrió la caja y le mostró a Link el montón de piedras que ella tenía.

-¿De qué color y cuántas necesitas?

-Necesito 3, podría ser esa verde, esa otra celeste y… esa color rojo oscuro.

Viacka le entregó las piedras y le preguntó para quiénes eran.

-Una es para mí, la otra es un regalo de cumpleaños para Zelda y la otra es para su padre.

-Ah… te estás ganando al suegro ¿no? jajajaja- dijo Viacka riéndose muy fuerte.

-Entre yo y Zelda no pasa nada- dijo Link muy sonrojado.

-Bueno, no sé si entre tú y Zelda pasa algo, pero lo que sí sé es que tú estás enamorado de ella.

Link solo se quedó callado y bajó la mirada, mientras estaba muy sonrojado, pero también tenía en su cara una expresión de gran tristeza- ése es el problema, no sé si Zelda siente algo por mí y no creo que lo haga.

-Tranquilo, Link, la única forma de saberlo es diciéndole que la amas- dijo Viacka mientras se sentaba encima de otra caja y le señalaba a Link que se sentara al lado de ella- además, ¿Por qué podría la princesa no estar enamorada de ti? Eres fuerte, simpático, gracioso, inteligente y otras varias características buenas, tienes que tener más confianza en ti mismo.

-Gracias, señora Viacka.-dijo Link mientras se paraba de la caja y ahora, con una sonrisa en la cara- muchas gracias por los regalos.

-Jajaja, no hay de qué, tú siempre me ayudas a encontrar las plantas que necesito para mis pociones- mientras decía esto la señora Viacka se levantó de la caja y se apoyó en su bastón- Ojalá tengas un buen viaje y recuerda tener más confianza en ti mismo.

-Sí, no lo voy a olvidar, muchas gracias por todo señora Viacka- dijo Link mientras caminaban hacia la salida- ¡Adiós!- dijo Link mientras salía por la puerta moviendo la mano en forma de despedida.

-¡Hasta pronto, Link! ¡Cuidate!

Después de salir de la tienda Link vio en el reloj de Sol del mercado que le quedaban todavía 2 horas para hacer todo lo que debía hacer. De nuevo empezó a correr pero esta vez en dirección al castillo, al llegar al portón de fierro, uno de sus amigos guardias lo saludó.

-¡Hola, Link! ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Loeni levantando la visera para ver mejor.

-¡Hola, Loeni! Yo estoy bien, listo para viajar, ¿y tú?- dijo Link mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración otra vez.

-Bien, mañana empiezan mis vacaciones- dijo el guardia intentando sostener las ganas de saltar de alegría.

-Jajaja, yo no voy a tener vacaciones este año parece- dijo Link sonriendo- Es que un guardaespaldas no decepciona a su protegida, no como otros, como por ejemplo ciertos guardias- dijo Link riéndose y mirando con falso desdén a su amigo.

-Claro, como ir a una isla paradisíaca con la princesa, en un castillo, que está al lado de una playa de arena blanca y aguas muy transparentes fuera un trabajo muy difícil- dijo el guardia mientras abría el portón- En cambio, los pobrecitos guardias tienen que soportar el malvado sol de verano sobre sus cabezas, vistiendo una armadura del infierno, muriendo de calor, mientras ciertos guardaespaldas van a estar en una playa bañándose en el mar con Su Alteza la Princesa Zelda- dijo el Loeni, abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Link al interior del recinto, mientras se reía.

-¿Sabes lo mal que sonó eso?- le dijo Link mirando con ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí, lo dije deliberadamente para molestar a ciertos mal pensados- dijo el guardia mientras se reía- Oye, no sé si lo olvidaste pero parecías tener mucha prisa cuando llegaste.

-¡Oh! ¡Verdad! ¡Lo había olvidado! Tengo que irme muy rápido, nos vemos después, ¡gracias!- dijo Link mientras empezaba a correr otra vez hacia al castillo.

Sabía exactamente hacia donde ir una vez que estuviera adentro del castillo. Corrió a toda velocidad dónde sabía que encontraría al Rey bajando las infinitas escaleras de la torre más alta y más grande del castillo. Al llegar a la base de esas escaleras se encontró con el Rey que acababa de bajar el último escalón para ir a comer su desayuno.

-¡Su Majestad! ¡Espere!- le gritó Link mientras llegaba a ese lugar, una vez que estuvo al frente de un muy sorprendido Rey hizo una corta reverencia y comenzó a hablar de nuevo- Su Majestad tengo un plan para…

* * *

Después de unos minutos Link fue a los jardines cerca de la biblioteca a esperar, sabía que a esa hora la familia real estaba comiendo su primera comida del día, mientras paseaba por los jardines encontró el jardín dónde vio a Zelda por primera vez, esa vez en que él se tuvo que convertir en un héroe a temprana edad y viajar en el tiempo a derrotar a un Rey de los Gerudos que tuvo bajo su dominio a Hyrule por 7 años. Mientras caminaba sintió un temblor suave, aunque largo y que después se detuvo, los habitantes de Hyrule estaban tan acostumbrados al ser un país que vivía estos fenómenos por lo menos todos los meses, que muchos ya no los sentían, pero Link sí al tener todos sus sentidos muy desarrollados, pero Link se sintió aliviado por esto, hace mucho tiempo que la Tierra había estado muy tranquila. Saria le había explicado que la Tierra tenía que liberar sus energías, y que la mejor manera de hacerlo era frecuentemente y en pequeñas cantidades, y si eso no pasaba entonces, aumentaban las probabilidades de que se produciera un terremoto.

Después de dar una vuelta en ese lugar recordando muchos momentos de su "segunda" infancia junto a Zelda, volvió a los jardines que rodeaban la biblioteca, en ese jardín se puso atrás de un arbusto que tenía sus hojas separadas para ver mejor cuando Zelda entrara a la biblioteca.

Zelda estuvo una semana entera repitiendo la rutina que haría para preparar las cosas para el viaje que estaban esperando hace 6 meses. Link la escuchó tantas veces repetirla que la sabía de memoria. Él también tenía que llevar algunos libros, Zelda e Impa lo "convencieron", y los hubiera sacado antes pero sólo Zelda y algunas otras personas tenían la llave para entrar. Y además siempre era divertido ver cómo reaccionaba Zelda cuándo la asustaban.

* * *

Hola! Bueno aquí esta el capítulo que les prometí como hace una semana jajajaja Zelda y Link están a punto de verse de nuevo! Siii! Y se acercan cada vez más a la isla ( y a sus vacaciones)! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo jajaja

Muchas gracias a Magua, P.Y.Z.K y a Zilia K , por sus reviews! Y nos vemos (leemos? escribimos?), emm, no sé cuando , pero no más de dos semanas jajajaja


	4. Capítulo 4: Biblioteca

Link llevaba unos cinco minutos esperando a que Zelda apareciera por el corredor hacia la biblioteca. Miró hacia el Sol que pasaba por las hojas del arbusto, mientras él miraba hacia arriba apareció Zelda caminando rápidamente en el primer ventanal del corredor. Link miró hacia el corredor y vio a Zelda pasar por el segundo ventanal. Él corrió lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo hacia un ventanal que estaba abierto y se escondió de Zelda detrás de una armadura de color dorado que había pertenecido a uno de los reyes antiguos de Hyrule. Zelda pasó caminando a paso acelerado justo al frente de él e iba tan ensimismada en lo que tenía que hacer que no se percató de que su mejor amigo la estaba mirando y planeando hacerle una broma. Una vez que Zelda estaba a unos pasos de distancia, Link salió de atrás de la armadura, sorprendido de que Zelda no se hubiera dado cuenta de que él estaba atrás de la armadura. Esto le alegraba, porque podría continuar con la broma, pero a la vez le preocupaba, que hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido él la persona que la estaba "acechando" sino alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a Zelda. Tomó la decisión de hablar sobre eso una vez que su broma fuera completada.

Zelda abrió la puerta de la gran biblioteca con la llave que sólo algunos poseían. Una vez adentro no le puso llave y así Link pudo abrir la puerta una vez que Zelda había entrado. A Link no dejaba de asombrarle cada vez que entraba a la biblioteca la cantidad de libros que contenía, el tamaño y cómo estaba decorada. Era de dos pisos, las repisas eran de madera de cedro y las que estaban empotradas en las paredes llegaban hasta el techo, mientras que las otras llegaban hasta a por lo menos a unos cuatro metros de altura, cada repisa estaba ordenada por tema, subtema y los libros por el abecedario. Las paredes eran de un celeste muy claro que hacía que la luz que pasaba por el gigantesco ventanal se reflejara e iluminara todas las zonas de la biblioteca. Cada repisa tenía su propia escalera que deslizaba a lo largo de ellas. Subiendo una de estas en la parte más alejada de la entrada estaba Zelda, que se agarraba el vestido para no tropezarse y perder el equilibrio. Viendo a su víctima, Link corrió hacia ella, pisando y haciendo el menor ruido posible. Cuando llegó a la parte de debajo de la escalera, inspiró una gran cantidad de aire y gritó:

-¡HOLA ZELDA!

-¡AHH!- chilló Zelda asustada, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás justo sobre un blando Link.

-Ay…- se quejó Link mientras se lamentaba de no haber esperado unos segundos más para asustar a Zelda y así haber evitado que su espalda se convirtiera en un colchón para caídas.- jajaja- se comenzó a reír Link una vez que vio la cara de susto y reproche que puso Zelda.

-Menos mal que estabas tú para hacer de colchón, porque si no hubiera sido así, mi fantasma con el cuello roto te seguiría hasta te cayeras de un barranco rompiéndote el cuello y así quedaríamos a mano- dijo Zelda a un todavía aplastado Link, que tenía un ataque de risa.

-Zelda dudo que te hubiera pasado algo, porque tú eres como los gatos, siempre caes de pie o en la posición menos dolorosa.

-Mmm... puede ser verdad lo que dices- dijo Zelda pensativa mientras recordaba todas las veces que se había caído, aún cuando recién estaba aprendiendo a caminar siempre caía con las manos primero y nunca se pegó en la cara.

-Eh… ¿Zelda? ¿Sigues ahí? ¡¿Podrías bajarte de mí?! ¡Me duele la espalda de tanto soportar tu peso!-dijo Link notando de que su amiga se demoraba varios segundos en salir de su trance, lo que había dicho sobre el peso de Zelda era mentira pero siempre le gustaba molestarla un poco, ya era hora que tuviera venganza de todas las bromas que ella le hizo cuando eran niños.

-Creo, Link, que estás más débil, ¿Cómo no puedes soportar mi peso? ¿Acaso te volviste una flor delicada por no hacer ejercicio? Jajaja- dijo Zelda mientras se levantaba de Link y se sacudía su vestido.

-No, no es eso, sólo que como tu estabas en trance yo no me quería quedar una hora entera tirado en el suelo- dijo Link mientras se paraba y se sacudía su túnica verde con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, claro, no tienes por que fingir conmigo Link, si estás más débil puedes confiar en mí para contármelo.-dijo Zelda poniendo una mano en el hombro de Link para demostrarle su "apoyo", mientras intentaba no reír.

-Ja ja que graciosa Zelda y hablando de gente debilitada, ¿Por qué pude tomarte por sorpresa, siendo que tú, que completaste el entrenamiento sheikah, deberías estar siempre con todos sus sentidos alerta?- dijo Link ahora serio.

-Hem… Bueno… Yo… iba distraída ¿y qué te importa?-dijo Zelda dudosa y nerviosa al principio "_Mentira estaba pensando en el tiempo que estariamos juntos en la isla" _, pero después volviendo a una conducta defensiva.

-Claro que me importa, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido yo él que te perseguía, sino un secuestrador?-dijo Link mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Yo… -dijo Zelda desviando la mirada, incómoda- no creo que eso hubiera pasado, Link, los tiempos en que teníamos que estar siempre a la defensiva ya pasaron.- volvió la mirada hacia Link, teniendo cada vez más confianza- Además en toda la periferia del castillo hay guardias, que no deberían dejar pasar a ningún secuestrador o a otra persona con malas intenciones.

-No deberían, pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que siempre puede haber algún error en la defensa del castillo.

Zelda se quedó muda, ya que no se le ocurría nada más que contestar, de nuevo desvió la mirada, incómoda con la intensidad de la mirada de Link.

-Zelda, prométeme que tendrás más cuidado a partir de hoy.-dijo Link tomándole la mano, haciendo así que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

Zelda sintió el contacto de la piel de Link con la suya y se sorprendió, lo miró a los ojos siendo cautivada por la intensidad que tenían, por la preocupación y el cariño que mostraban. _"¿Podrá ser que sienta lo mismo que yo por él? No, no debe ser eso solo debe estar preocupado, nada más". _Antes de que Link se diera cuenta de que se había quedado hipnotizada, decidió hablarle.

-Y ¿Cómo vas a saber que voy a cumplir mi promesa? ¿Cómo sabes si no voy a estar cruzando los dedos sobre mi espalda o anulando mi promesa de alguna forma?- dijo Zelda mirándolo de reojo pero aún con la mano de él en la de ella, no lo quería soltar.

-Porque confío en ti, Zelda, no te creo capaz de hacer algo así- dijo Link con una sonrisa que derritió a Zelda.

Mientras Zelda estaba atónita , y sentía pasar el tiempo como si cada segundo fuera un minuto, en su mente había dos personitas hablando. Una era su conciencia guiada además por la Trifuerza de Sabiduría, y la otra era la voz de sus instintos, que simplemente ignoraba la parte de "sabiduría" de la Trifuerza y se quedaba con, bueno, fuerza.

-Oh…, que tierno es Link-dijo Conciencia al ver la pared donde se reflejaba todo lo que Zelda veía- pero Zelda tienes que reaccionar rápido si no vas a tener que inventar algo para excusarte de estar mirándolo tanto tiempo fijamente.

Conciencia era precavida, racional y sabia, se veía igual que Zelda lo único que la diferenciaba era que siempre vestía un vestido largo, de color celeste con una cadena plateada a la cintura, y no usaba una tiara, le gustaba usar el pelo siempre en una coleta alta.

-¡No! Que no pierda más tiempo, tiene que darle un beso apasionado y se va a acabar todo este embrollo de que "Me gustas pero no te lo voy a demostrar demasiado"- dijo Instinto al escuchar lo que había dicho su hermana.

Instinto era espontánea, se dejaba llevar por los sentidos, además siempre exageraba al expresar lo que sentía o pensaba, pero de todas maneras tenía una lógica que era innegable y en casos de peligro era siempre la que tenía que tomar el control. Era igual que Conciencia y Zelda. Vestía un vestido azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y le gustaba siempre usar el pelo suelto y un poco despeinado.

-Bueno, de todas maneras no se puede quedar en ese estado de shock para siempre, sino Link realmente se va a preocupar- dijo Conciencia mientras se concentraba en el control del cuerpo de Zelda, este control era una esfera transparente que flotaba en el inmenso espacio indefinido que era el cerebro de Zelda, en ese momento tenía sobre la esfera toda la palma de su mano, mientras que Instinto sólo tenía un dedo sobre la esfera.

El cerebro de Zelda empezó a reaccionar con las voces de Conciencia e Instinto y se dio cuenta de que en realidad debía reaccionar rápido.

-Bueno, te lo prometo- dijo Zelda sin muchas ganas y cambiando su mano de posición para cerrar el "pacto" con Link- pero, tú también me prometerás que dejaras de meterte en tantas situaciones peligrosas.

-Zelda sabes que no puedo hacer esa promesa- dijo Link- es parte de mi vida tener que estar siempre en situaciones de peligro.

-Entonces no prometeré nada- dijo Zelda desafiante.

-… Mmm... ¿Y si prometiera tener mucho cuidado e intentar evitar el peligro?-dijo Link.

-Entonces ahí sí que haría mi promesa. Yo, Zelda Hyrule IV, prometo solemnemente que de este momento en adelante siempre tendré más cuidado en mi protección- dijo Zelda con una mano sobre su corazón y la otra sujetando la mano de Link, una vez que terminó su promesa miro a Link dándole la señal de que era su turno. Zelda lo dijo como si estuviera jugando.

-Yo, Link Kokiri, prometo solemnemente que de este momento en adelante tendré más cuidado en situaciones de peligro e intentaré evitarlas.- dijo Link en la misma pose que Zelda, siguiéndole el juego, pero una vez que su promesa terminó las manos de los dos brillaron con un pequeño destello de la Trifuerza.

Se soltaron las manos y se miraron preocupados las manos marcadas con la Trifuerza.

-Este pacto fue cerrado con magia, ahora no hay vuelta atrás.-dijo Zelda un poco angustiada.

-¿Qué, acaso no pensabas cumplir con la promesa?- dijo Link bromeando, pero cuando vio la cara de preocupación de Zelda decidió cambiar su pregunta-¿Qué pasará si no cumplimos la promesa?-dijo Link curioso.

-No lo sé, por lo menos no en nuestro caso específico, me llevaré algunos libros de magia a la isla para investigar, hasta que encuentre la respuesta tendremos que hacer todo lo que podamos para cumplir con la promesa, los pactos que se sellan con magia no tienen que ser tomados a la ligera, menos con magia tan poderosa como la nuestra.

-Bueno, no es tan terrible lo que hemos prometido.- dijo Link despreocupado e intentando calmar a Zelda.

-Sí, es verdad. Oye ¿Qué hora es?- dijo Zelda preocupada y caminando hasta el reloj de Sol justo afuera de la biblioteca, en el jardín- Sólo nos quedan veinte minutos para buscar lo que necesitamos, vamo,s apurémonos que no me gusta hacer esperar al resto.

Link y Zelda fueron a buscar los libros que querían leer, Link se demoró más que Zelda, porque él no había pensado en que libros llevar, pero si tenía una idea de donde los tenía que buscar.

-No puedo creer que lleves esos libros tan futuristas y fantasiosos a la vez, menos mal que llevas algunos normales- dijo Zelda mirándolo con reproche a Link y los libros que llevaba en los brazos.

-Son muy divertidos para tú información, además de que da muchas respuestas de cómo sería la vida sin magia, ya sabes que antes los hylians éramos seres que tenían grandes habilidades mágicas, y ahora solo la mitad de los hylians sabemos utilizar magia de algún tipo. Tú misma me lo contaste- dijo Link mientras buscaba otros libros.- Y además ahora necesitamos de pociones para recuperar nuestra magia cuando la hemos agotado, bueno por lo menos yo necesito hacer eso y debe haber más personas con el mismo problema, si no esas pociones no se venderían tan bien.

-Bueno, lleva esos locos libros de todas maneras no creo que eso pase en menos de un milenio por lo menos- dijo Zelda.

-Sí, puede ser verdad-dijo Link terminando al poner un último libro en su pila _"No creo que alcanze a leer todos estos libros"_ , después miró la pila de libros de Zelda y vio él que estaba arriba. Tenía una cubierta roja y una rosa dibujada en la portada a Link le llamó la atención ese color tan fuerte, la mayoría de los libros en la biblioteca tenían cubiertas cafés, burdeos y algunos dorados- ¿Cuál es ese libro que llevas ahí?

-¿Qué…? – Zelda no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Link ya tenía el libro rojo en la mano.

- "El arte de amar", amor no es un tema muy común entre tus lecturas, ¿Para qué quieres aprender a amar, Zelda? O mejor dicho ¿A quién?- dijo Link riéndose, aunque en su mente lo único que quería saber era a quién tendría que espiar para ver si era lo suficiente bueno para Zelda o no, si él no podía estar con ella, entonces por lo menos tenía que ser alguien cuidaría a Zelda _"Link, para ya, eres un psicópata"_, eso es lo que pensó después de estudiar un poco más su primera reacción.

-Para que lo sepas, existen varios tipos de amor aparte del de parejas, esta el entre amigos, fraternal y otros- dijo Zelda quitándole el libro a Link- así que no necesariamente estoy amando o estoy interesada en amar a nadie.

Link con la respuesta de Zelda de "no estoy interesada en amar a nadie" se sintió herido y decidió mejor cambiar de tema- Podríamos antes de pelear, mejor irnos hacia el carruaje ¿no? De todas maneras quedan sólo 5 minutos antes de que nos vayamos y nos vamos a demorar en llevar todo esto por lo menos 10.

-Ah… ¿No será ese bolso que tienes colgado en tu espalda ese mágico bolso sin fondo y muy liviano?- dijo Zelda mirando fijamente la correa del bolso mágico que Link tenía colgado en el hombro.

-¡Oh! Es verdad, lo había olvidado. Pásame tus libros yo los pondré en un lugar dónde no se golpeen.-dijo Link dejando sus libros encima de una mesa y apoyando el bolso mágico en el suelo al frente de él. Después de un minuto terminó de poner todos los libros, y él y Zelda corrieron a máxima velocidad hacia la puerta principal del castillo donde un grupo de sirvientes, guardias e Impa los esperaban para despedirlos.

* * *

Hola! Por fin pude publicar este capítulo! Bueno, Zelda y Link ya están por empezar su viaje. También aprendimos un poco más de lo que pasa. Perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar, es que todavía no puedo organizar mis tiempos de estudio, y eso que el año está apunto de terminar jajajaja. Ojalá les haya gustado! Le quiero dar gracias a Magua y a P.Y.Z.K por sus reviews. Que estén bien! Chao!


	5. Capítulo 5: Inicio del viaje

-Perdón por llegar tarde- dijo Zelda a todos los que estaban presentes para despedirlos.

-No se preocupe, su Alteza- dijo una de las sirvientas personales de Zelda, su nombre era Athina.

-De todas maneras si estaba usted con Link, no había manera de que llegaran a la hora, él siempre logra atrasar a todos- dijo Leoni lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo Zelda, Link, los sirvientes y guardias que estuvieran más cerca lo escucharan, ya que todos en ese grupo eran amigos bastante cercanos con Zelda y Link.

-¡Jajaja!- se rieron todos en conjunto, todos conocían la costumbre que adquirió el héroe del Tiempo en ese año. Mientras ellos se reían Link frunció el ceño y se acercó al carruaje a amarrar su bolso a la parte de atrás y su bolso mágico lo tiró encima de uno de los asientos y volvió corriendo donde estaban los demás.

-¿Ya terminaron de reírse de mí? ¿O mejor me voy a otro lado para que estén más tranquilos?- dijo Link jugando cuando se integró de nuevo al grupo.

-No, ya terminamos, no te preocupes- dijo Zelda como si lo pensara de verdad.

-Ah, que bueno.

- ¿Oigan? ¿Por cuánto tiempo se van?- dijo Arnet, él era el compañero de turno de Leoni.

-Un mes, pero Zelda está negociando con su padre para que nos dé una semana más- le informó Link.

- ¿Así que además de irte a una isla paradisíaca durante las vacaciones puede que te quedes una semana más? Yo lo encuentro realmente injusto- dijo Leoni a Link.

-Bueno, de hecho, de manera oficial yo no tendré ningún tipo de vacaciones, ya que seguiré cumpliendo mi trabajo. Así que no encuentro nada injusto en esto.-le respondió Link.

Leoni estaba a punto de seguir con su alego, cuando apareció el Rey bajo el marco de la puerta principal, todos, guardias y sirvientes, se ordenaron en dos filas una a cada lado de la puerta. Link no sabía que hacer si ponerse en la fila con los demás o si se tenía que quedar al lado de Zelda. Mientras, Zelda sólo se quedó ahí esperando a que su padre bajara.

- Debo darles las gracias a todos ustedes por venir a despedir y desearles suerte a la Princesa Zelda y a Link- dijo el Rey de Hyrule a todos los que estaban presentes, mientras bajaba por la escalera y miraba a todos los que estaban a sus lados- También les informo que yo volveré mañana al anochecer, por lo que espero que cuando vuelva todo siga en orden- dijo sonriendo, pero fijándose especialmente en Leoni que ya otras veces había sido protagonista de algunos desordenes en tiempos de ausencia del Rey, si había alguna razón por la que Leoni todavía tenía su trabajo era porque él siempre fue una de las personas más leales a la corona , uno de los mejores guerreros de su generación y porque Link lo defendió ante el Rey.

-¡Sí, Su Majestad!- Gritaron todos los que pertenecían a la Guardia Real, dándole a la vez un saludo militar.

-¡Sí, Señor!- afirmaron los sirvientes asiendo una imitación al tono de saludo de los guardias, mientras sonreían.

El Rey solo sonrió tomando estos saludos tan enérgicos como una buena señal sin darse cuenta que la realidad eran solo los sirvientes burlándose de los guardias. Impa los miró a todos advirtiéndoles con su mirada reprobadora tanto a guardias como a sirvientes que no hicieran eso de nuevo. Zelda y Link se despidieron rápidamente de todos sus amigos y se subieron al carruaje después del Rey.

-Impa, tú quedas a cargo del Castillo hasta que vuelva, cuida que todo y todos estén bien, por favor- le dijo el Rey a través de una de las ventanas del carruaje.

-Sí, Su Majestad, no tiene de que preocuparse- le respondió Impa, después miró a Link- Acuérdate que de ahora en adelante tienes que hacer un chequeo de seguridad siempre...

-Ah, sí de hecho creo que esto es tuyo, Impa- dijo Link sacando una caja de su bolsillo- Tiene un veneno volátil en el centro de un cubo de hielo, si no me equivoco, diría por su color que es extracto de Deku Baba. Se demora un minuto en terminar con sus víctimas- Esto lo dijo al ver la cara de confusión del Rey y Zelda al ver la caja, aunque al terminar su explicación los integrantes de la familia Real tenían una expresión de sorpresa y miedo.

-Espero que nos hubieras avisado si Link no lo encontraba-dijo el Rey, todavía un poco pálido y deseando que se llevaran esa caja lo antes posible.

-Por supuesto- después miró a los dos jóvenes que estaban sentados de cara al Rey- Ustedes jovencitos, compórtense bien durante las vacaciones y cuídense mucho ¿Esta bien?

-Sí, Impa- respondieron al unísono los dos como cuando eran pequeños.

-Adiós, entonces- dijo Impa alejándose del carruaje para que este partiera.

Después miró a la Jefa de los Sirvientes y al Comandante General de la Guardia Real- Tengo que atender una reunión urgente afuera del Castillo, vigilen al Castillo durante mi ausencia- les dijo a ambos en voz baja, para que los amigos de Link y Zelda no los escucharan, estos le tenían mucho respeto, más bien miedo, a Impa.

-Sí, Impa- respondieron ambos.

-Gracias- les dijo Impa y se fue hacia la sombra del árbol más cercano y se desapareció.

* * *

-Uff… ¿Cuánto más falta para que Impa llegue? Ya lleva media hora de retraso- dijo Ruto impaciente, sentada en el suelo sobre su símbolo.

-Bueno, ya debería llegar en cualquier segundo, el carruaje de Zelda y Link se acaba de ir- le respondió Darunia, que estaba mirando a una vasija en el centro de la Cámara de los Sabios, con Saria y Nabooru, que proyectaba la imagen del carruaje mirado desde arriba.

-Más le vale, ya quiero resolver todo esto de la apuesta lo más pronto posible- dijo Ruto.

Justo en ese momento apareció Impa sobre su símbolo.

-Perdónenme por llegar tan tarde, Link y Zelda llegaron más tarde de lo esperado.- dijo Impa mientras se reunía con los que estaban mirando la vasija.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Nabooru- estábamos entretenidos mirando por "El Ojo de Nayru" lo que pasaba.

-No hables por todos, Nabooru, yo no estaba nada entretenida sentada en el suelo- le dijo Ruto- pero de todas maneras entiendo lo que pasó, Impa, así que no hay porque disculparse. Con ese Link en el grupo, era prácticamente imposible que llegaras a la hora.

Rauru guardó el pergamino que estaba leyendo y se reunió con el grupo.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Estamos listos para comenzar?- les dijo mirándolos a todos.

-Sí- respondieron al unísono.

-Como recordaran en nuestra última reunión decidimos cual iba ser el monto que todos apostaríamos para que sea más justo y esta era de 1000 rupias, ahora en este saco mágico todos pondrán sus 1000 rupias y no se abrirá y moverá del lado del "Ojo" hasta que yo le quite el hechizo ¿Entendieron?

-Sí, Rauru- Dijeron todos mientras depositaban sus mil rupias.

-Entonces, ahora se va a escribir en el saco en qué apostaron y sus nombres. Nabooru, dime tu apuesta- dijo Rauru mientras mojaba con tinta imborrable una pluma encantada para que escribiera por si sola.

-Yo apuesto a que a la tercera semana se van a declarar- dijo Nabooru.

-Darunia, es tu turno- dijo Rauru.

-Yo apuesto a que a las dos semanas se van a declarar- dijo Darunia.

-Saria- dijo Rauru señalando que era su turno.

- Yo apuesto a que a la primera semana todo esto se va a resolver- dijo Saria- _Ese Link ya casi no puede controlar lo que siente_- pensó Saria para sí misma mientras sonreía.

-Impa.

-Yo apuesto a que en una semana, a lo más, por fin se van a declarar- dijo Impa- _Al parecer la información que tenemos Saria y yo es la misma, lo que es una buena señal_- se dijo Impa.

-Entonces ¿Apostaron por lo mismo?- Les preguntó Rauru- Quiero que sepan, entonces, que se van a repartir sus ganancias en caso de que ganen.

Impa y Saria se miraron como si se preguntaran si estaban dispuestas a eso, para aparentar que no sabían que iban a apostar por lo mismo.

-Sí, yo no tengo problema- dijo Saria.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Impa.

-Bueno entonces sigamos- Rauru se giró a mirar a Ruto- Ruto es tú turno ahora.

Ruto se veía un poco dudosa de lo que iba a apostar-_Malditas Saria e Impa, estoy segura de que ambas tienen información privilegiada por ser tan cercanas a Zelda y a Link, pero yo estaba bastante de segura de que nada pasaría por lo menos hasta el cumpleaños de Zelda, ahora ya no sé que hacer._- así pensaba Ruto a toda velocidad-_ El cumpleaños de Zelda va a ser un día muy importante para ella y además obviamente va a hacer una fiesta, dónde va estar involucrado el alcohol, lo que va a hacer que se inhiban ambos y lo que lleve a una declaración, pero el problema es si se declaran antes del cumpleaños. Mmm… bueno voy a ir por lo primero que elegí, nunca hay que cambiar lo que tú intuición te dice primero, así dice siempre Lord Jabu-Jabu._

-¿Y? ¿Qué decidiste?- le dijo Rauru.

-Yo apuesto a que en el cumpleaños de Zelda, esos dos lentos se van a declarar.- dijo Ruto segura de sí misma.

-Entonces, si Ruto acierta se van a repartir en Nabooru y tú las rupías- dijo Rauru mirando a las dos sabias.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso- dijo Nabooru.

-Yo tampoco- la siguió Ruto.

-Bueno, ya está todo listo- dijo Rauru mientras dejaba el saco mágico al lado de la vasija y lo aseguraba con un hechizo- Ahora lo único que hay que hacer es esperar a ver qué pasa.

-Rauru ¿Ahora vamos a poner los hechizos protectores sobre el reino cierto?- dijo Saria recordando las cosas por hacer del día.

-Sí, de hecho sí, vamos a hacer los preparativos primero, porque hay que esperar que Zelda y Link salgan del reino antes de realizarlos. Mientras, podemos ver qué es lo que pasa adentro de ese carruaje- dijo Rauru mientras realizaba un hechizo que permitía ver lo que pasaba con el Rey, Zelda y Link.

* * *

Hola! Espero que estén bien y les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya saben cuáles son las apuestas! Que elegirían ustedes? Gracias a Zilia-K, Magua y P.Y.Z.K por sus reviews. Chao! :D


	6. Capítulo 6: Freuwa

El carruaje que transportaba al Rey, Zelda y Link se acercaba rápidamente a las montañas que quedaban entre el Dominio Zora y la Montaña de la Muerte, debajo de esa pequeña cadena montañosa existía un túnel que llevaba directo hacia el puerto Freuwa y el resto de la costa. Ese túnel era conocido por ser uno de los más grandes entre todos los reinos Soberanos. Los reinos soberanos eran los 3 reinos más grandes de todo el mundo conocido, estos eran Hyrule, Labrynna y Holodrum, en ese orden. La isla Aicara era compartida por estos tres reinos como un símbolo de paz y alianza entre ellos. Las costa de Hyrule era la única manera de comunicación con los otros 2 reinos ya que todas las otras salidas consistían en interminables y extremadamente peligrosas montañas,en cambio el túnel era extremadamente ancho, lo que permitía un alto flujo de transeúntes. También era muy largo, de hecho tomaba 2 horas cruzarlo a caballo (si se galopaba)

Y esto último era lo que más le molestaba a Link, iba a estar encerrado en un carruaje por lo menos 3 horas y sin tener nada interesante que ver. Por eso estaba muy concentrado en observar todo lo que veía afuera, mientras pensaba en una manera de conciliar el sueño rápidamente.

-_¿Cómo lo haré? No voy a poder aguantar despierto 3 horas encerrado en un carruaje y no me puedo quedar dormido en está incómoda posición, si por lo menos pudiera apoyarme en el hombro de Zelda todo sería mucho más fácil. Mmm… podría contar ovejas, sí eso voy a intentar y si no funciona imaginaré que estoy en mi cama-_ así, Link sentado con los brazos cruzados y apoyando toda su espalda en el respaldo del asiento, empezó a contar ovejas-_ 1 oveja, 2 ovejas, 3 ovejas, 4 ovejas, 5 ovejas, 6…._- cuando llegó al número 100 ya no se acordaba en cuál número iba y empezó a pensar en cosas muy incoherentes-_ 120 monos, deku, estrellas…_- y así Link se quedó dormido sólo una hora después de que empezaran el viaje.

Mientras Link intentaba quedarse dormido Zelda y su padre conversaban de los asuntos del reino, como nuevas leyes por aprobar, el crecimiento económico del reino, los nuevos productos de exportación, así debatieron la mayoría del viaje y Zelda se asombraba más y más de las cosas que su padre le enseñaba. Una vez adentro del túnel su padre le dijo que quería dormir un rato, ahí fue cuando pensamientos "extraños" empezaron a invadir la mente de Zelda. Con la oscuridad del túnel Zelda, no podía ver más allá de medio metro de distancia, y eso que el túnel tenía unas antorchas para guiar a los que dirigían los distintos transportes del túnel.

-Bueno ¿No es esto interesante?- dijo Instinto.

-¿De qué manera es estar en un carruaje en un aburrido túnel algo interesante?- dijo Conciencia, sospechosa de lo que su "hermana" tendría en mente.

-Conciencia, escucha tus alrededores con más atención.

Conciencia puso más atención a lo que escuchaba, por lo tanto Zelda también, y distinguió los ruidos que sentía hace rato, el ruido de los cascos de los caballos chacando contra el suelo, el ruido de las ruedas, algunas voces afuera, y los sonidos de las respiraciones de sus acompañantes, calmadas y pausadas, bajos los efectos del sueño, espacialmente la respiración de Link que era el que tenía más cerca.

- No escucho nada interesante- dijo Conciencia mirando molesta a Instinto.

-¿En serio? Yo veo aquí una situación más que provechosa, un lugar oscuro, padre duerme sin saber lo que pasa a su alrededor, y Link ,la persona en que estamos interesadas, duerme justo al lado nuestro a unos escasos centímetros de distancia.- al escuchar esto Conciencia pudo vislumbrar el plan de su hermana para tomar un poco más de control sobre Zelda, y puso su mano con más fuerza sobre el control.

-Conciencia ¿Por qué te pusiste nerviosa de repente?.

-Sé lo que intentas hacer Instinto, pero no le vamos hacer nada a Link, menos aún mientras esté inconsciente, y con padre tan cerca.

-¿Y quién dijo algo sobre Link?- dijo Instinto sonriendo mientras veía como la seguridad de Conciencia bajaba y lograba poner una mayor parte de su mano sobre la esfera.

-Tú misma lo dijiste antes.

-Bueno antes mencioné también a padre, pero tu sólo escuchaste lo de Link, ¿no?- ante esto Conciencia perdió gran parte del control que tenía, quedando sólo dos dedos sobre la esfera.

-Déjame saciar esta interesante curiosidad a mi, hermanita, ¿Cómo será darle un beso a Link? ¿Cómo se sentirá actuar con él de una manera más que mejores amigos? Y aún más con la adrenalina de estar justo en frente de padre haciendo esto, sin que él lo sepa, todo esto lo hace más interesante.

-Sólo pon atención ¿sí? Que padre no sepa de ésto- dijo Conciencia rindiéndose

Zelda sentía ese debate en su interior, cuando tomó la decición de intentarlo, puso más atención en la respiración de sus acompañantes, tan calmadas como antes, giro con cuidado su cuerpo hacia Link y apoyó sus rodillas sobre el asiento. Se acercó a Link hasta poder ver su cara en la oscuridad, se inclinó aún más hacia él, apoyó su peso en un pie que apoyó en el suelo, pero para su mala suerte también sobre una de las correas del bolso de Link, su pie resbaló hasta golpear la pared del carruaje que estaba detrás de ella. Rápidamente se equilibró para no caer encima de Link, y escuchó sus alrededores, sintío como la respiración del Rey cambiaba y tomaba más fuerza, estaba despertando. Se sentó en su lugar, mientras notaba como los ojos de somnolientos ojos de Link se habían entreabierto un poco por el ruido, pero rápidamente se quedó dormido.

-Hija ¿Pasa algo?- la voz un poco más ronca de lo normal del Rey, preguntó preocupado.

-Atrás, Instinto, vuelve a tu lugar- dijo Conciencia mientras lograba tomar control de la esfera, dejando que Instinto sólo pusiera la punta de su dedo.

-Nada, padre, sólo me acomodaba mis sandalias.

-Bueno, no voy a dejar que te abuerres en tu viaje, de qué estábamos hablanso antes, asi de ...- empezó a hablar el Rey más despierto y así siguieron hablando el resto del viaje.

* * *

-¿¡Vieron eso?!- dijo Saria emocionada.

- No puedo creer que estuvo a punto de lograrlo- dijo Darunia.

- Yo pensaba que por lo menos iba a esperar que estuvieran solos- dijo Ruto asombrada por la audacia de Zelda.

- No!, Zelda! ¿Por qué fuiste tan torpe?!- dijo Nabooru exasperada.

-Veo que no falta mucho para que lo inevitable suceda- dijo Impa, aunque eso lo dijo sólo para ocultar su asombro.

-Los jóvenes de hoy en día...- dijo Rauru negándo con su cabeza en forma reprobatoria.

* * *

Casi no se dieron cuenta cuando ya empezaban a ver la luz de la tarde al final del túnel, y pudieron distinguir mejor los otros usuarios que estaban en el túnel, había gente que iba sola a caballo, otros llevaban carretas llenas con mercadería, otros eran familias que iban cada uno en su caballo, también vieron carretas que llevaban muchos jóvenes hacia al pueblo Freuwa. Link despertó sólo cuando la luz del Sol le llegó directo a la cara cuando salieron del túnel.

- ¿Ya llegamos?- dijo un Link somnoliento una vez que pudo recuperar la conciencia.

- No, todavía no, Link, faltan 30 minutos más antes de llegar- le contestó el Rey.

Link giró la vista en dirección al mar, el camino en el tramo que estaban iba en paralelo a la costa, en dirección al norte.

- El agua aquí tiene más colores que en Termina- dijo Link aún medio dormido.

- Aún no sé como lograste llegar a Termina, dicen que encontrar la entrada a ese lugar es muy difícil, casi imposible, y sólo hay algunos pocos que pueden volver, porque los habitantes de ahí les dicen cómo- le comentó el Rey.

- En realidad, yo tampoco lo sé, Su Majestad. Dado que entré a ese lugar en un momento de gran estrés- dijo Link totalmente despierto y recuperando la compostura.

- Zelda, uno de tus primeros trabajos como Princesa, va a ser dirigir y supervisar la creación de un libro donde se pueda encontrar toda la información sobre Termina que haya en Hyrule, puedes tener a tu disposición todos los académicos que estimes convenientes- le dijo el Rey después de unos minutos de silencio.

- Sí, padre, pero ¿Era necesario que me dijeras eso ahora que ya empecé mis vacaciones?- dijo Zelda un poco disgustada.

- Sí, porque si no lo iba a olvidar, jajaja, y ¿sabes qué? No, mejor no te lo digo para no arruinar más tus vacaciones.

- Dime, padre, porque si no voy a preguntarme que es lo que me vas a decir por una semana- dijo Zelda resignada.

- Que ese puede ser el primer trabajo que te he designado, pero también vas a tener que encargarte de otra docena más al mismo tiempo jajaja.

- _Que cruel puede ser a veces el padre de Zelda- _pensó Link mientras sentía un poco de náuseas al pensar en la vuelta de vacaciones- _y lo peor de todo es que lo hace sin querer, como será entonces cuando quiera ser cruel._

Poco a poco empezaban a aumentar la cantidad de casas a los lados del camino mientras se acercaban más al pueblo que rodeaba al puerto Freuwa, Link, Zelda y el Rey notaban como la gente empezaba a fijarse y a seguir al carruaje donde ellos iban, otros sólo saludaban. Zelda y el Rey cumpliendo con su deber, devolvieron los saludos con entusiasmo, pero Link se sentía muy incómodo con ser uno de los puntos de atención de la gente del puerto.

Después de que el carruaje pasara por entre las masas de gente, finalmente llegó al puerto, dónde se bajaron del carruaje y caminaron hasta el barco que iban a tomar para llegar a Aicara. La gente estaba mirando atentamente lo que hacían desde la entrada al puerto, sólo aquellos que tenían sus pases para sus respectivas embarcaciones podían pasar. Afuera del carruaje esperándolos estaba el capitán del buque en el que viajarían a Aicara.

-Buenas tardes, Sus Majestades- saludó el capitán primero con una reverencia. Los marineros atrás del capitán también hicieron una reverencia. –Buenas tardes, joven Link- dijo después el capitán una vez que se paró derecho otra vez.

-Buenas tardes, Capitán Suehans, lamento hacerlo esperar este rato, pero el carruaje no podía pasar entre la gente.- explicó el rey el hecho que llegaran casi media hora más tarde.

-No se preocupe, recuerde que el barco saldrá en 3 horas más- dijo Suehans, después se giró a ver a los marineros que estaban atrás suyo- Saquen los equipajes del carruaje y llévenlos a sus respectivas cabinas.

-Mientras ordenan eso, nosotros nos iremos a comer ¿Podría ser a la vuelta el recorrido que iba a hacer para mostrarnos el buque?- dijo el Rey una vez que los marineros se habían llevado el equipaje.

-Claro, no hay problema.- dijo el capitán, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Mientras el Rey subía el carruaje, Link y Zelda miraron la espalda del capitán irse, se miraron entre ellos, y entendieron que los dos estaban pensando lo mismo "_El Capitán no tenía buen carácter"_

-Chicos ¿Qué hacen parados ahí? Todavía tenemos que ir a la casa del alcalde de Freuwa, rápido, suban- dijo el Rey desde el interior del carruaje.

Link ayudó a subir a Zelda al carruaje, y justo en ese momento sus oídos captaron una conversación entre dos hombres de su misma edad, que estaban mostrando sus pases al guardia del puerto.

-¿Sabes qué? Por qué no intentamos entrar a la cabina de la princesa en la noche- dijo uno riéndose.

-Claro, no creo que su cabina esté tan protegida- dijo el otro sonriendo maliciosamente.

En ese momento los dos sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda, se dieron vuelta y vieron los ojos de Link que tenían la mirada asesina más seria que ellos habían visto, los dos se pusieron pálidos y se dieron vuelta, esperando que el guardia que esta revisando sus pases fuera más rápido.

-¿Pasó algo, Link?- dijo Zelda preocupada al ver que no subía.

-No, nada- dijo Link, quién se subió rápidamente al carruaje y cerró la puerta, antes de que sus instintos asesinos lo llevaran a cometer un crimen.

-Hmm, cómo si él alguna vez dejaría que le pase algo así a Zelda- dijo una figura femenina, con la cabeza tapada con una capucha, que estaba atrás de los hombres en la fila para entrar al pueblo, esperó que el carruaje doblara en una esquina antes de relajarse un poco- parece que hice bien al aceptar el rol de espía que me encargó Saria- siguió hablando mientras se sacaba su capucha y dejaba brillar su largo pelo rojo al Sol.

* * *

Hola! Cómo están? Perdón, y mil veces perdón, pero no pude organizar mi tiempo para estudiar y escribir a la vez. Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones, así que espero actualizar más seguido.

Los protagonistas ya llegaron al puerto de Freuwa, y el tiempo para que estén solos está cada vez más cerca! jijijiji Aunque al parecer no necesitan estar solos para que las cosas avancen jajaja . Gracias a P.Y.Z.K y a Zilia K por sus reviews!

Espero que estén bien! Chao!


	7. Capítulo 7: Almuerzo

Después de 5 minutos que llevaba adentro del carruaje, Link logró calmar su ira y empezó a escuchar de nuevo la conversación que tenían Zelda y su padre.

- ¿Y por qué vamos a almorzar a la casa del alcalde de Freuwa? Pensé que nos subiríamos inmediatamente al buque.- dijo Zelda mientras miraba a través de la ventana intentando adivinar cuál era la casa del alcalde.

-Porque Freuwa es la principal y más rápida conexión con la isla Aicara, si hubiera un problema donde necesitaran hablar con alguien de tierra firme, me gustaría que por lo menos supieran con quién deben hablar.

-Pero si la única conexión al resto de Hyrule está a dos días navegando, entonces no entiendo por qué la llama rápida- dijo Link entrando a la conversación.

-Tenemos una serie de artefactos que funcionan a partir de magia, que nos permiten comunicarnos en segundos entre la isla y tierra firme, más rápido que lo que tú me mostraste…- estaba diciendo el rey, hasta que se dio cuenta de la cara que estaba poniendo Link, que lo estaba mirando fijamente y con los ojos bien abiertos. Zelda miraba al Rey sin entender que pasaba y miró a Link y quedó más confundida todavía, fue justo en ese momento cuando el carruaje se detuvo y Link abrió rápidamente la puerta.

-¡Oh que hambre tengo!- dijo el Rey, bajándose del carruaje antes de que Zelda pudiera decir algo.

-¡Oh, yo también, espéreme!- dijo Link saliendo rápidamente, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo veía la cara de confusión de Zelda.

Mientras Zelda seguía sin entender nada, se bajó del carruaje con ayuda del conductor, y cuando les iba a preguntar que había pasado a sus dos compañeros de viaje, vió que el Rey y Link se encontraban hablando animadamente con el alcalde. El alcalde tenía un parecido impresionante al alcalde de Termina, lo único es que era mucho más alto y gordo.

-Alcalde, déjeme presentarle a mi hija, la Princesa Zelda- dijo el Rey- tomando la mano de Zelda para acercarla al grupo de hombres conversando.

-Un gusto conocerla joven Princesa- dijo el alcalde haciendo una reverencia.

-Zelda, él es Ransom, alcalde de Freuwa.- dijo el gobernante.

-Un gusto conocerlo a usted también- ahora fue el turno de Zelda de hacer una corta e informal reverencia, lo que no significaba que fuera menos respetuosa.

El alcalde los invitó a pasar a la gran casa o pequeña mansión, está era de color blanco con unos pilares en la terraza delantera, con enredaderas subiendo por los lados, había un grupo de perros jugando en el patio, con collares, era claro que eran del alcalde. Una vez que entraron al hall de entrada fueron a una puerta a su izquierda que los conducía al comedor, este tenía una mesa para 20 personas, la mesa era de madera oscura que contrastaba con el color crema de las paredes, de la misma madera eran los otros muebles de esa habitación. Saliendo por la puerta contraria por la que entraron, una mujer y dos niños, vestidos con ropas semi formales, y un grupo de sirvientes con la comida.

-Dejénme presentarles a mi esposa Frida y mis hijos, Holly y Remus- dijo el alcalde señalándo a la mujer, que ahora sabían que era su esposa, y como pasaba con el alcalde, su esposa era una versión más delgada y más bonita de la esposa del acalde de Termina. Remus tenía un parecido notorio con Kafei pero con el pelo rubio, parecía tener unos 5 años, mientras que Holly tenía el pelo púrpura, agarrado en un moño y tenía el aspecto de alguien de 14.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos- dijo el Rey.

Después de las presentaciones correspondientes, se sentaron a comer, y mientras avanzaba la conversación Link se dio cuenta de que Holly lo mira fijamente por largos ratos hasta que él giraba la cara en su dirección, y la hija del alcalde miraba a cualquier otro lado haciendo cualquier cosa. Notando la incomodidad de Link, Zelda se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, asi que decidió hacer hablar a Holly para que dejara a su "amigo" tranquilo.

-Oh, y ¿Holly, qué vas a hacer durante las vacaciones?- dijo Zelda, cuando un cambio de tema le pareció apropiado.

-Bueno...-empezó a decir el señor Ransom, cuando fue interrumpido por su hija, quién ya había notado las motivaciones de esa pregunta.

-Me voy de vacaciones a Aicara , por supuesto, así lo hago desde hace dos años- dijo de una manera simpática, o eso parecía, pero Zelda y Link notaron un tono cortante en su voz.

-Oh, y ¿cuándo viajas?

-Hoy, -en ese momento a los dos héroes se les paró el corazón un segundo. _"No! Diosas, por favor que no sea en nuestro barco, por favor, por favor!"_, así eran los pensamientos de los amigos- en el barco que sale después del suyo- ahí los dos usaron su autocontrol para no soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Podrías mostrarle la isla a la princesa una vez que estén allá- dijo Frida, sin darse cuenta del tenso ambiente entre los jóvenes.

-Oh, la joven Holly no tiene por qué preocuparse, Zelda se va a quedar en la casa de mi cuñado, y su prima se va a encargar de mostrarle la isla- dijo el Rey.

La isla Aicara estaba bajo el gobierno de los 3 reinos soberanos, y para representar a los reinos, cada uno de ellos designaba a un alcalde, que funcionaban como un consejo y tomaban las decisiones que involucraran a la isla. El alcalde que eligió el Rey es el tío de Zelda, especificamente el hermano de la fallecida Reina, esa familia tenía 3 hijos, y la prima de quién hablaba el Rey era la menor de los hermanos que era un año mayor que Zelda.

Después de eso la comida siguió de forma normal, y llegó a su fin una hora y media después de que llegaran a la casa el alcalde. Frida se ofreció a mostrarles el resto de la casa, y un poco del pueblo, pero los viajeros estaban atrasados así que después de despedirse de la amigable familia, excepto Holly que era un poco más que solo amable con Link y bastante fría con Zelda. En el camino de vuelta al puerto tuvieron los mismos problemas que al llegar, la gente se juntaba alrededor del carruaje y no los dejaba avanzar.

-Uf! Por fin llegamos- dijo el Rey mientras se bajaba del carruaje.

-¿Había mucha gente en la calle, su Majestad?-dijo el capitán Suehans. Al principio Link y Zelda pensaron que su pregunta había sido irónica pero cuando se dieron vuelta a ver la multitud que estaba en el otro lado de la entrada al puerta se dieron cuenta que la gente había vuelto a su ritmo normal.

-Nada por lo que preocuparse ¿Podemos hacer ese tour por el buque todavía?- preguntó el Rey.

-No sé si alcanze a ver todo el buque su majestad sólo quedan 10 minutos para salir, pero sí le puedo mostrar la cubierta antes de que empezemos a embarcar al resto de los pasajeros.

-Bueno que sea la cubierta entonces- el Rey y al Capitán empezaron a caminar dirijiéndose hacia la parte más externa del puerto- Vamos, niños, no se queden atrás.- frente a esto Zelda rodó los ojos en señal de molestia, pero se quedó callada y empezó a caminar, mientras Link ,que vio su gesto, sólo se rió, después de todo, legalmente, no eran adultos todavía.

Caminaron unos 5 minutos por el puerto, mar adentro, intentando adivinar cuál de los barcos que habían en el puerto era en el que iban a viajar, cuando por fin pudieron ver el buque, en ese momento las caras de sorpresa y asombro que pusieron superaban a las que tenían cuando vieron la transformación de Ganondorf en el tiempo de hace catorce años.

* * *

Hola! Cómo están? Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo. Bueno, justo ahora que salgo de vacaciones me da un bloqueo para escribir, por eso no pude subir antes este capítulo. ¿Por qué mi cerebro hace esto justo ahora? No lo sé, pero es malvado, muy malvado jajaja. Y perdón (de nuevo) por no cumplir con los tiempos que había prometido :P

Gracias a Magua, Nad , La Alquimista Enana y a Zilia K por sus reviews! :D

Que estén bien! Chao! :)


	8. Capítulo 8: Embarcando

Una vez que Zelda y Link superaron su estupor, siguieron al capitán Suehans y al Rey, que estaban subiendo por una rampa hacia la cubierta del barco.

-Bienvenidos al "Viajero del Tiempo"- dijo el capitán, señalándo con sus brazos la extensión del barco, estaba sonriendo y miraba con orgullo a su nave.

Zelda al escuchar el nombre del barco, tuvo que contener su risa y miró a Link, " Irónico ¿no es cierto?" sólo moduló las palabras para que nadie, aparte de Link, entendieran lo que decía. A esto Link sólo puso los ojos en blanco, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Me podría decir por qué decidieron ponerle ese nombre?- dijo Zelda.

-Claro, esta nave viaja tan rápido que parece que viajara en el tiempo- se notaba que el capitán estaba de muy buen humor una vez encima de la nave.  
- Bueno, sigánme voy a mostrárles la cubierta.

Caminaron hacia donde había una puerta, y al lado de está habia una escalera que subía el muro hacia la cubierta de popa, una vez que estaban arriba Suehans les mostró el timón, estaba muy decorado, en cada parte de la madera había representado una parte de Hyrule, Link se sorprendió al ver un dibujo del Gran Árbol Deku y la villa Kokiri, en el centro estaba tallado el escudo de la familia Real.

-Aquí es dónde voy a estar la mayoría del tiempo , chicos, sino ahí en esa mesa- apuntó a una mesa con unos mapas y una brújula.

Después bajaron a la cubierta principal, donde vieron la escotilla que llevaba a las cabinas de pasajeros, tripulantes y a la bodega, siguieron caminando hacia la proa, dónde estaba el puesto del vigía. Desde ahí el capitán les mostró los mástiles, que eran 3, y el puesto del otro vigía, en un tipo de balcón circular, en la parte superior del mástil principal.

-Si quieren subir ahí, tienen que avisarme primero, hay un pequeño truco para que sólo los que están autorizados suban tan alto.- les dijo al Capitán.

-¿Es en serio?- dijo Link mirando hacia la cima del mástil principal, Zelda notó en su cara y en su voz el entusiasmo por subir a ese lugar.

-Sí, pero acuérdense de avisarme primero.

-Zelda ¿Subamos ahora? Di que sí, por favor, di que sí- pidió Link casi saltando de la emoción, y de manera inconciente poniendo ojos de perrito suplicante.

-Jajaja. Lo siento joven Link, pero va a tener que esperar hasta mañana para subir, la salida de las costas de Hyrule es difícil y necesito a mis dos vigías muy concentrados.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya - dijo el Rey después de ver un reloj de Sol que estaba al lado del puesto del vigía.- No quiero atrasar el inicio de las vacaciones de mi hija.

Caminaron hacia donde estaba la rampa, y notaron la gente que estaba en fila entregando sus pasajes y subiendo de a poco la rampa, la tripulación del barco ayudando con el equipaje de algunos. Mientras el Rey le daba las gracias al capitán por mostrarles el buque, Link se fijó en uno de los pasajeros que acababa de subir la rampa y pasó al lado de él, era una mujer que tenía una capucha, venía con la cabeza agachada y se notaba tensa, pero Link sentía cómo si la conociera, iba a ir a hablarle, cuando el Rey lo llamó por su nombre.

-Link ¿Pasa algo?- dijo el Rey intentando ver que era lo que había llamado la atención del guerrero.

-No pasa nada, su Majestad, no se preocupe- dijo Link poniendo atención al Rey.

-Entonces, que tengas un buen viaje, y cuida muy bien de mi hija ¿Entendido? que no se te escape de la vista, que ya sabemos como es para meterse en problemas jajaja.

-Por supuesto, señor, no lo tiene que decir dos veces jajaja.

-Y tú, hija mía, pórtate bien en la isla, no le des problemas a Link.

-Papá ¿Por qué siempre crees que voy a hacer algo malo?

-Porque te conozco y sé cómo eres.- dijo el Rey, abrazando a su hija.- Sólo pásalo bien y cuidate.

-Sí, papá. Gracias, de nuevo por esto.- dijo Zelda mientras su padre la soltaba.- Cuidate tú también.- mientras decía esto Zelda sentía cómo se le apretaba la garganta. Link le puso una mano en su hombro, él sabía de las memorias que todavía molestaban a Zelda. Sintiendo el apoyo de su amigo, Zelda se sintió mejor.

El rey bajó la rampa hacia el muelle, ya habían subido los todos pasajeros, una vez que estuvo abajo, los trabajadores del puerto subieron la rampa, la tripulación del barco levantó las anclas y desplegaron las velas. Cuando el buque se empezó a mover, Link sintió como Zelda volvia a deprimirse, la abrazó con un brazo los hombros y le sonrió. Zelda le sonrió de vuelta, todavía un poco triste, y sonriendo lo mejor que podía para que su padre no se preocupara mientras se despedía de él con la mano. Link hizo lo mismo. Al ver esto el Rey los imitó. Mientras esto pasaba el Rey tuvo una visión. De repente, Zelda y Link estaban vestidos con ropas blancas, ceremoniales y cada uno con una pequeña corona en sus cabezas. Cuando el Rey vio esto, se quedó un segundo quieto, y después movió su mano con más fuerza hacia el buque, dio una media vuelta y caminó por el muelle hacia el carruaje. Mientras tanto un sólo pensamiento rondaba en su cabeza: _"Daphnes, eres un genio, haz encontrado la solución a tu problema"_

* * *

Mientras, en el buque, Zelda y Link esperaron hasta que no puedieron distinguir el carruaje del Rey en el muelle para moverse.

-¿Sabes algo, Zelda?- dijo Link sonriendo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Estamos de vacaciones!- dijo Link levantando los brazos.

-¡Es verdad!- dijo Zelda de buen humor otra vez, se sacó su tiara y levantó sus brazos con fuerza hacia el cielo- Sí! Por fin!- se giró hacia la baranda del buque e hizo el ademán de tirar su tiara al mar- Wujuuu!.- En ese momento Link la detuvo.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea ¿Por qué no vamos a guardarla en tu baúl mejor?.

-Sí, es verdad, creo que me dejé llevar un poco jajajaja- con eso se rieron un rato- Pero creo que hay un pequeño problema con eso.

-¿Cúal?

-Todavía no sabemos donde vamos a dormir.

Después de esperar a que se despejara la cubierta un poco de pasajeros, caminaron hacia la cubierta de popa, donde el capitán les había dicho que iba a estar.

-Disculpe, capitán ¿Le podemos hacer una pregunta?- le dijo Zelda a Suehans, que estaba estudiando un mapa en ese momento.

-Claro ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que no sabemos dónde vamos a dormir.

-Ah!, es verdad, lo había olvidado. Weston!- gritó de repente el capitán a uno de los tripulantes que estaban en la cubierta guiando a los pasajeros.

-¿Si, capitán?- dijo Weston mirando al capitán.

-Ven aquí.

Esperaron a que Weston subiera a la cubierta de popa. Cuando subió, Zelda y Link pudieron observarlo con más detalle. Weston tenía unos dos años más que ellos aproximademente, vestía el mismo traje que el resto de la tripulacíon que eran unas botas negras, con pantalones café claro, camisa blanca por afuera del pantalón, y una chaqueta larga azul oscuro con botones plateados. Su pelo era de color café oscuro, su piel morena y ojos verdes.

-Te presento a su Alteza, la princesa Zelda, y a su guardaespaldas, Link- dijo el capitán señalándolos.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, soy Weston- dijo este haciendo una reverencia hacia Zelda mientras se presentaba.

-Un gusto para nosotros también, señor Weston- dijo Zelda asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Weston, necesito que les muestres a la princesa y a su guardaespaldas sus habitaciones, y el resto de la nave.

-Sí, capitán- dijo Weston, después de dirigió a los jóvenes hylianos- Sigánme por aquí.

Bajaron por la cubierta de popa, se dirijieron a la escotilla esquivando a los pasajeros que paseaban por la cubierta, bajaron por la ancha escalera de la escotilla, hasta el piso que estaba justo abajo de la cubierta, se dirigieron por un pasillo lleno de puertas en ambos lados, alumbrado por unos fuegos verdes "No queman la madera" les había dicho Weston, iban en dirección hacia la popa del barco, donde al final del pasillo este llegaba a otro donde habían dos puertas.

-Está es la cabina del capitán- les dijo Weston señalando a la puerta mientras pasaban al frente de ella- Aunque en realidad él casi no la ocupa.- Después se paró al lado de la otro puerta- y está es la entrada a sus habitaciones- mientras decía esto abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar primero.

Entraron a una cabina pequeña, que tenía espacio para una cama, en un lado, y en el otro lado, habia una mesa pequeña con una silla, un espacio sin muebles, donde estaban los bolsos de Link en el suelo. Al frente de ellos había otra puerta.

-Ésta es la habitación de Link, estratégicamente puesta aquí para ser la única manera de ingreso a su cabina, su Alteza.- así Weston abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar a la siguiente cabina.

Esta cabina era cinco veces en tamaño que la de Link, y tambíen cinco veces más lujosa. En un lado apoyada contra la pared estaba la cama, que no era tan grande como la del palacio, pero aún así suficiente para que una persona durmiera cómoda, estaba cubierta con una tela roja de algodón, al lado había una pequeña mesita de noche, con muchas decoraciones talladas, con una vela apagada, encima de un candelabro de oro. Al otro lado de la cabina había un espejo de cuerpo entero, con un marco de plata, unos sillones con tela de color amarillo anaranjado, de madera de ébano, una mesa con tres sillas, con otro candelabro de oro, y en un rincón el baúl de Zelda. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de los jóvenes héroes, era el ventanal que estaba al fondo, que permitía ver la estela que dejaba el barco en el mar, en sus bordes tenia unos pequeños vitrales, muy detallados que mostraban imágenes de la mitología de los Zora y otros mitos marinos.

-Bueno los dejaré un momento solos para que arreglen sus pertenencias. Los esperaré afuera, en el pasillo.- dijo Weston mientras salía de la cabina de Link hacía el pasillo.

-Wow, no sabía que podría existir una cabina tan grande en un buque- dijo Link mirando todavía las cosas en la cabina.

-Yo tampoco, pero tampoco creía que podía existir un buque tan grande- dijo Zelda, mientras abría su baúl y guardaba su tiara en una caja de madera.

-Es cierto- Link se apoyó en el ventanal mientras hablaba- ¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto de tus primeros minutos de vacaciones?

-Bien, pero un poco molesta.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- dijo Link acercándose a ella.

-Porque no me gusta que te hayan dado una cabina tan pequeña- dijo Zelda.

-Jajajaja Zelda, no dejes que algo así te arruine las vacaciones, mi cabina es más que suficiente para lo que necesito, y cumple con lo más importante.

-¿Y eso es?

-Me permite cuidarte, y no dejar que nada ni nadie malo llegué a ti- dijo Link sonriendo y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Zelda.

De nuevo Zelda se encontraba atónita y perdida en la mirada de Link.

-¡Mira! Es el momento perfecto para darle un beso a Link- dijo Instinto, intentando convencer a su hermana.

-No, no vamos hacer esperar a Weston más de lo necesario- dijo Conciencia, completamente segura.

-¡Tú siempre tienes excusas!- dijo Instinto irritada.

-No, no son excusas, son hechos reales por lo cuales no vamos a hacer que Zelda haga lo que tú quieras- dijo Conciencia tratando de calmar a Instinto. Instinto todavía enojada miró hacia otro lado, pero se quedó callada.

-Vamos Zelda, otra vez te quedaste atónita, despierta rápido.- dijo Conciencia.

-Gracias, Link. No me imagino que pueda existir un mejor amigo que tú- dijo Zelda poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de Link. Al escuchar la palabra "amigo", Link sintió una pequeña punzada _"No importa, soy su guardaespaldas. Ser su amigo ya es cruzar la línea de lo apropiado"_- Vamos, Link.- dijo Zelda tomando su mano y llevándolo con ella.

Así se dirigieron juntos hacia el pasillo donde los esperaba Weston para seguir con el recorrido del buque.

* * *

Mientras Malon estaba en su cabina, arreglando su capucha y sus otras pertenencias, conociendo a las otras jóvenes con las que compartía la cabina y pensando en el error que estuvo a punto de cometer al embarcar el buque _"Tengo que tener más cuidado, para la próxima no va haber Rey ni nadie que me salve"_

* * *

Hola! Cómo están? Perdón de nuevo por subir tan tarde el capítulo, pero la inspiración se demoró en llegar esta vez y demasiado. Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo!

Le quiero dar las gracias a Nad, Magua, La Alquimista Enana, Zilia K y juanjose. prietoloayza por sus comentarios! :D

Que estén bien! Chao!


	9. Capítulo 9: Conociendo el buque

Sigueron a Weston de vuelta por el pasillo de las antorchas verdes hasta la escalera que salía de la escotilla y que seguía hasta el nivel más bajo. La escalera cruzaba en diagonal todo el barco, de proa a popa. Bajaron por la escaleras hasta el primer nivel del barco, el de más abajo. En este nivel la mayoría de las antorchas verdes estaban apagadas, al pie de la escalera había un soporte de metal con dos antorchas portátiles encedidas.

-Aquí, en la bodega, no mantenemos todas la antorchas encedidas, se gasta mucho aire limpio para nada. Así que dejamos estas dos aquí para los que bajan. Obviamente, no todos los pasajeros tienen acceso a los alimentos y al equipaje, sólo si estan acompañados por la tripulación- en ese momento sacó una llave plateada de su bolsillo y la acercó a la antorcha que había escogido al llegar.- Sigánme.

Link recogió la otra antorcha y la puso más arriba de su cabeza entre él y Zelda. Siguieron a Weston unos pocos pasos más, no veían ninguna puerta o algo que protegiera los bultos, sólo veían sus sombras. Entonces Weston se detuvo, vieron como giraba la llave en el aire, y para su sorpresa escucharon un chasquido.

-Este es el sistema antirrobo, si algún ladrón baja a la bodega y quiere sacar algo, no va a ver ningún tipo de protección, así no creerá que hay alguna llave, y además chocara de cara con las paredes invisibles, así activando una alarma. Y aunque descubriera esto, tendría que conseguir la llave, y adivinar donde está la puerta.

-Wow- dijieron Zelda y Link al mismo tiempo. Zelda activó su visión de sheikah, haciendo así que su ojo diera un brillo rojo. Y Link sacó su lente de la verdad. Sólo entonces vieron las paredes de madera de Deku, el tipo de madera más duro y a la vez liviano de Hyrule, que los rodeaba formando un estrecho pasillo, y cubirendo por completo la bodega.

Weston pasó por debajo del marco de la puerta, que ahora podían ver, hacía el resto de la bodega. La parte que podían caminar en la bodega eran unos pasillos que estaban un metro sobre el suelo, donde estaba el equipaje.

-Ah, ya veo, el equipaje cubre todo el suelo de la bodega para tener un centro de gravedad más amplio y estable-dijo Zelda, al comprender porque todo el equipaje estaba en el suelo y los pasillos pasaban sobre estos.

-Así también no se deja ningún espacio sin utilizar, y se produce una mayor cámara de aire ayudando al buque mantenerse a flote- dijo Link, Zelda lo miró sorprendida.

-¡Muy bien! Hasta que entendiste algo de ciencias, después de tanto decirtelo una y otra vez, por fin lo entendiste jajajaja- Zelda dijo esto mientras le revolvía el pelo a Link, y le torcía su gorro.

-No fueron tantas veces- dijo Link avergonzado, frunciendo el ceño y con la cara roja. Zelda se rió y sintió como ella se sonrojaba un poco la notar que había un asomo de sonrisa en los labios de Link.

-Lo que no logro entender- dijo Zelda intentando controlar lo que sentía al cambiar de tema- es por qué hay tanta seguridad con la bodega, lo que quiero decir, ¿Para qué llegar a estos extremos? No es cómo si hubiera algo tan importante aquí.

-En este viaje, no, pero el "Viajero del Tiempo" es el medio de transporte oficial de documentos internacionales de Hyrule. Todos lo tratados, pactos y a veces también regalos como joyas y otros, los llevamos aquí.- mientras decía esto Weston se alejó más hacia la parte central de la bodega. Se agachó en el medio del pasillo y abrío una pequeña escotilla. Ahí había una caja transparente y roja. Link se demoró solo un segundo en reconocer ese material, era el hielo eterno que se encontraba sólo en la caverna atrás del Dominio Zora. El hielo solo se derretía con la llama azul de la caverna y no se podía quebrar. Weston sacó otra llave de su bolsillo y esta también estaba hecha de hielo rojo. La puso en la cerradura y la giró. Link y Zelda se inclinaron más sobre la escotilla, para ver qué había adentro de esa caja de seguridad , nada, la caja estaba vacía. Al notar las caras de decepción que duraron un milisegundo en las caras de los jóvenes héroes, Weston se rió y les dijo.

-Jajaja, perdón, pero ya les dije que en este viaje no llevamos nada que necesite este tipo de seguridad- después de esto cerró la tapa de la caja, le puso llave, y cerro la escotilla.- Por lo menos nada que se pueda quedar en esta caja- dijo esto mirando a Zelda.

-En este viaje, intento ser lo más cercano a un habitante promedio de Hyrule, señor Weston- dijo Zelda, sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

-Perdone, mi atrevimiento, y falta de respeto... señorita Zelda- dijo Weston dándole una sonrisa acogedora.- Aunque, de todas maneras, usted está muy segura al tener a su amigo para que la cuide ¿no es así, joven Link?

Link sólo le sonrió a Zelda, confirmando lo que Weston decía.

-Ya que no hay nada más que ver en este piso, síganme.- Así Weston se dirigió a la salida.

-Ja, cómo si yo necesitara protección- dijo Zelda muy bajo para que sólo Link la escuchara.

-Mientras más confiados sean tus atacantes, mayores probabilidades tienes de ganar- Link repitió lo que siempre Impa le decía a Zelda, para calmar su enojo al tener que actuar como una princesa sin ningún conocimiento de pelea o rastro de violencia.

Una vez afuera de la bodega, dejaron las antorchas a los pies de la escalera y subieron. En el siguiente nivel había más gente, la mayoría parecía ser parte de la tripulación del barco, que llevaba cosas de una lado a otro, se dirigieron hacia la proa. En el pasillo habían puertas por las cuales salían y entraban continuamente gente de la tripulación.

-Ésas son las puertas hacia la cocina- dijo Weston mientra señalaba hacia su derecha- Y esas son las puertas de los comedores- dijo señalándo hacia su izquierda.

El pasillo en que estaban dividía ese nivel del barco en dos partes, la más grande quedaba para los comedores, la más pequeña para la cocina. Las puertas de la cocina eran de madera pintadas rojo, con una ventanilla redonda en la parte superior, en cambio las puertas del comedor eran de un color madera más claro que el resto del barco, y además eran dobles.

-Mejor les muestro la cocina después de la cena, ahora deben estar muy ocupados, y el chef no tiene buen carácter.- Weston abrió la puerta del comedor y se hizo a un lado, para dejar pasar a Zelda y a Link.

El comedor tenía cinco largas mesas, cada una para veinte personas, todas iguales, y puestas en paralelo entre ellas. Lo único que diferenciaba, una mesa de las otras era el color de los manteles. Los platos, los cubiertos y las copas eran todos iguales.

-Señorita Zelda, si usted lo desea pueden comer aquí en el comedor, o en su habitación. Si come aquí, va a comer en la mesa del capitán, con algunos de la tripulación- señaló a la mesa con el mantel azul.

Zelda miró a Link, con la pregunta clara en su cara ¿qué opinaba Link?. Link sólo se encogió de hombros, Zelda entecerró los ojos, Link se encogió de hombros de nuevo, el mensaje era claro, a Link no le importaba donde comer, sólo comer. Zelda sólo puso sus ojos en blanco, en signo de exasperación y negaba un poco con su cabeza. Mientras Weston veía divertido lo que pasaba _"Esos dos no tienen ni que hablar para saber lo que piensa el otro"_. Zelda se dio vuelta de nuevo en dirección a Weston.

-Cenaremos aquí, si no es una molestia para ustedes.

-Por supuesto, que no es molestia. Espérenme aquí mientras le aviso al encargado.- con esto Weston salió del comedor rápidamente hacia al pasillo.

Revisándo con su mirada el comedor, y al ver que no habia nadie, Zelda se giró desafiente hacia Link.

-¿Qué te pasa, Link? ¿Qué te molesta?

Link sólo levantó una ceja.

-Liiink...- ahora el tono de Zelda se tornó amenazante.

Link ya había dejado de levantar la ceja, y ladeó su cabeza hacia la izquierda, cómo si estuviera confundido.

-¡Link, deja de molestarme y respóndeme!- ahora Zelda lo zamarreaba por los hombros.

-Buenoho, quizáhas si noho intentaharas matar lahas pohocas neurohonas que me quehedan, te podríhia respohonder.-dijo entrecortademente Link mientras sujetaba su gorro para que no se cayera.

Con esto Zelda lo soltó, puso sus manos en la cintura y esperó que Link arreglara su gorro y le respondiera. Pero Link siguió cayado y la miraba. Zelda estaba muy cerca de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¿Y?- preguntó Zelda.

-Tranquila, Zelda.- dijo Link, tranquilizarla era la máxima prioridad, porque si Zelda perdía su control, alguien podía salir herido.- Pero no entiendo por qué dices que algo me molesta.

-Porque estás callado, distante y serio.- Zelda ahora se daba cuenta que había reaccionado demasiado por algo tan pequeño, y por eso con cada palabra disminuía la intensidad de su voz.

-Jajaja, Zelda, no me pasa nada, ni nada me molesta- dijo Link _"Excepto el hecho que parece que Weston se lleva DEMASIADO bien contigo"_ pero eso no lo podía decir.- Sólo estoy intentando cumplir con mi rol de guardaespaldas, poniéndo atención a lo que nos rodea todo el tiempo.

-Ahh, ya veo- Zelda estaba roja, de vergüenza y rabia, porque se había dejado llevar por sus emociones de una manera , en su opinión, estúpida. Por eso se quedó mirando al suelo.

Justo en ese momento Weston volvió, viendo y sintiendo un poco la tensión entre los amigos. _" ¿Y ahora qué pasó entre estos dos?"_ eran sus pensamientos.

-Ya avisé que cenarán aquí- dijo cómo si no hubiera notado nada, no quería hacer que la situación fuera más incómoda.- ¿Seguimos con el recorrido?

-Sí, vamos, para terminar antes de que sea la hora de comer- Zelda recibió el cambió de tema un poco rápido, lo suficiente para que Link sospechara que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Así salieron del comedor. Weston, obivamente, iba al frente de pequeño grupo, mientras Zelda caminaba al lado y un poco más atrás que él. Y Link iba atrás de Weston. Fue entonces que una desdichada figura con una capucha se le ocurrió asomarse a mirar por el pasillo, para observar que hacía que sus "objetivos" se demoraran tanto. Link miró a la mujer de la capucha, adelantó a sus acompañantes, la encapuchada pareció asustarse, se dio vuelta y empezó a correr por las escaleras a los pisos de arriba. Link comenzó a correr también y cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros, una sacudida fuerte hizo que Link tropezara y cayera, mientras unos barriles de metal que estaban al otro lado del pasillo se soltaban y empezaban a rodar en su dirección, mientras el barco se inclinaba cada segundo un poco más, haciendo crujir las maderas del barco_._

Malon se devolvió a ver que pasaba cuando escuchó que algo caía. Lo que vio le heló la sangre, Link poniéndose de pie con dificultad por la inclinación del buque, con los barriles a unos escasos par de metros. Con ese impulso estaba segura que los barriles metálicos por lo menos le romperían un par de huesos a Link.

* * *

Hola! Cómo están? Ojalá que bien. Bueno, por fin publiqué el noveno capítulo jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado.

Les quiero dar las gracias a Nad, P.Y.Z.K, La Alquimista Enana y Ani strife por sus reviews!

Chao! Y que tengan un buen fin de semana!


	10. Capítulo 10: Barriles

Malon se devolvió a ver que pasaba cuando escuchó que algo caía. Lo que vio le heló la sangre, Link poniéndose de pie con dificultad por la inclinación del buque, con los barriles a unos escasos par de metros. Con ese impulso estaba segura que los barriles metálicos por lo menos le romperían un par de huesos a Link.

...

Zelda miró desconcertada la espalda de Link, mientras éste seguía a la persona encapuchada. Justo cuando daba un pequeño salto para empezar a correr, sintió la sacudida del barco, mientras se sujetaba de la pared, sintió el ruido de Weston al golpearse y quedar de rodillas en el suelo. También vio cómo Link caía y los barriles metálicos salían de su lugar, se inclinaban y empezaban a rodar por el suelo, aumentando su velocidad, en su dirección.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Conciencia no lograba entender que fue lo que provocó la sacudida.

-Más importante que eso, tenemos que alcanzar a Link cuanto antes.- Al ver el pánico de Conciencia, y considerando la situación de peligro, Instintó empujó parte de la mano de su hermana, hasta tener control sobre la mitad de la esfera.

-Las piernas no reaccionan bien, debe ser por la inclinación del barco.- Conciencia recuperó un poco la calma, y empezó a hacer lo que le correspondía en situaciones de peligro; entregar toda la información que pudiera ser útil a Instinto.

-Entonces tendremos que recurrir a nuestro refuerzo- dijo Instinto, mientras la parte de la esfera que estaba en contacto con su mano se volvía de color carmesí, y el color se esparcía por el resto de la esfera.

-Recuerda ,Instinto, tienes que controlar la transformación, sólo necesitamos la fuerza necesaria para llegar hasta Link, no necesitamos tomar toda la forma de Sheik.- de la mano de Conciencia, como pasaba con la mano de Instinto, manaba un color calipso, que tomó control de un tercio de la esfera.

Zelda apoyó con firmeza la puntilla de sus pies en el suelo, que cada vez se inclinaba más, mientras sus ojos pasaban del azul a un color púrpura con un brillo rojo, flexionó sus rodillas y corrió a la mayor velocidad que podía. Cuando sólo quedaban un par de metros para que los barriles aplastaran a Link, saltó y agarró las manos de Link.

-Creo que es mi turno- dijo Conciencia con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Zelda se concentró en el hechizo "amor de Nayru", pero los barriles tenían mucho impulso, y quedaron suspendidos por un milisegundo con la mitad afuera de la barrera y la otra adentro. Entonces Zelda sintió como magía fluía hacia su cuerpo por sus manos, desde Link, y ella la dirigió en fortalecer la barrera. Weston no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, la magia que había utilizado la princesa era de muy alto nivel, no sólo en complejidad, sino también en fuerza. Y mientras todos estaban un par de segundos en estado de shock, el barco volvió a su inclinación normal. Pero el problema no terminaba ahí, porque se inclinó bruscamente hacia el otro lado, haciendo que Malon no pudiera ver más lo que pasaba. Y los tres que quedaban en el pasillo resbalaran por el suelo de madera hacia el lugar originario de los barriles, para Link y Zelda no había problema, porque ellos tenían el hechizo para protegerlos, pero Weston sí. La inclinacion del barco era más de cincuenta grados, lo que haría que el chocara con la barrera a la velocidad suficiente para romperse la nariz, porque eso era lo que iba a chocar primero, y la barrera era tan dura como la piedra para los que estuvieran fuera de ella.

-¡Aahhh! - tres gritos simultáneos callaron los otros gritos de su alrededor.

Zelda y Link fueron los primeros en llegar al final del pasillo, la barrera protegiéndolos de cualquier daño. Zelda se giró para ver como Weston intentaba frenar su caída agarrandose al suelo, dándole el tiempo suficiente para seguir el plan que su conciencia le dictó.

-¡Link, mantén el hechizo!- Zelda no pudo evitar gritar por el estrés que sentía. Y confiando ciegamente en que Link haría lo que ella le dijo, se concentró en otro hechizo.

Weston intentaba utilizar el roce para frenar su caída, pero el que suelo estuviera tan pulido no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto. _"Por lo menos ya no me voy a romper la cara, pero si un tobillo"_, y así, mientras esté pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza, sintió como algo lo empujaba hacia arriba, así frenando un poco la caída, y también sentía como se le despeinaba su pelo y se le levantaba la chaqueta. Miró hacia abajo, buscando la fuente de esa fuerte corriente de viento, pero sólo pudo ver a Zelda con las manos abiertas en su dirección como si estuviera empujando algo, murmurando algo que no podía escuchar, y a Link al lado de ella con las manos firmemente apoyadas en el suelo, su cara siendo la representación más exacta de la concentración posible, y algo que hacia que la imagen de los jóvenes fuera borrosa.

El barco se estabilizó rápidamente, así Weston quedó sólo apoyando su pie en algo duro, que él no podía ver. Zelda dejó de hablar y sitió como desaparecía la corriente de aire. Link separó las manos del suelo y Weston sintió como la presión sobre su pie ya no estaba.

-Ufff- cuatro suspiros de alivio al unísono y una capucha que desapareció por la escalera, corriendo a su habitación.

-Por las Diosas ¿Qué fue eso?- Zelda miró a Link y a Weston.

-Eso quería preguntar yo ¿Qué fué eso que hicieron recién?- Weston era el más desconcertado en ese momento.

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos a preguntar qué fue lo que pasó al capitán? Así vamos aclarándo nuestras dudas en forma efectiva- Link se pusó de pie y le ofreció a Zelda su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, después hizo lo mismo con Weston- ¿Están bien? ¿No están heridos?

-Yo estoy bien ¿ Y tú, Weston?- Zelda se sacudía el polvo de su vestido.

-Perfectamente, gracias a ustedes al parecer- la sospecha era clara en el tono y los ojos de Weston.

La magia era algo que cada vez se hacía más escaso entre los hylianos, y cada año que pasaba la palabra magia se relacionaba más con magia oscura, que con una magia útil e inocente. Los únicos que se salvaban de esto eran los magos y brujas más reconocidos por el pueblo hyliano.

-No te preocupes, Weston, ya te explicaremos todo en cuanto terminemos de investigar qué pasó.- Link caminó hacia la escalera para apurar el paso.

Subieron la escalera, y en el camino hacia la cubierta vieron que no fueron los únicos que tuvieron problemas con la rara situación con el barco, pero al parecer nada era grave. Una vez en la cubierta corrieron hacia la cubierta de popa, que encontraron húmeda con pequeñas gotas de agua por todos lados. También vieron a la tripulación corriendo de un lado a otro arreglando los daños y desórdenes en el barco. Weston fue el primero en llegar a los pies de la escalera, dónde en la parte de arriba estaba Suehans gritando instrucciones a los tripulantes.

-¡Capitán!- dijo Weston, tratando de llamar la atención del preocupado Capitán. Pero éste sólo siguió gritando instrucciones.- ¡Capitán!- pero todavía no había respuesta.

-Mejor esperemos a que termine, preguntar lo que pasó no es lo más importante ahora- dijo Zelda tocando el hombro de Weston para llamar su atención- Pero hay otra persona a la que me gustaría hacer unas preguntas- Zelda se giró de repente para encarar a Link.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Qué sé yo?- dijo Link, asustado por la actitud recriminatoria de Zelda.

-Bueno, deberías saber algo, por qué todo esto empezó cuando perseguiste a la encapuchada ¿Quién es ella, Link?- la curiosidad no era lo único que motivaba la interrogación de Zelda.

-¡Sí, responde maldito gusano! ¡¿Con quién nos engañas?!- eso gritaba Instinto, que por suerte no había aumentado su control normal sobre Zelda.

-Tranquilízate, Instinto. Entre Link y nosotras no pasa nada, por lo que no nos puede engañar, ni traicionar con otra mujer.- dijo Conciencia, tratando tranquilizar a Instinto, otra vez.

-Ah sí, entonces si Link estuviera viendo a la mujer encapuchada, incluso arriesgando a su protegida, Zelda, para estar con ella, y tener una escena romántica, al frente de nosotras, como si fuera poco, aún asi ¿No quieres verlo retorcerse en sus propias mentiras?- con cada razón de Instinto, Conciencia entecerraba más los ojos y fruncía más el seño, el odio obvio en su expresión.

-¡Haz que el gusano suplique por su vida!- Conciencia corrió su mano hasta la mitad de la esfera.

-¿Es en serio? Piensas que con sólo la mitad del control puedo hacer a Link sufrir.

-No eres la única con ese propósito- una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en la cara.

-Jajajaja- Instinto rió macabramente

-Jajajaja- ahora se reía Conciencia.

-¡Muajajajajajaja!- ese era el ruido que resonaba en el cerebro de Zelda, mientras el espacio en que estaban las controladoras de Zelda cambiaba a un color rojo y una neblina se observaba en los ojos de ambas.

Y nunca Zelda había entendido tan bien la frase "Del amor al odio hay solo un paso".

-¿Y, Link, qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- la actitud recriminatoria más que obvia en el tono de Zelda, y también un poco prepotente.

-¿En defensa de qué? Yo solo seguí a esa mujer, porque me dio la impresión que la conocía.

-_¡La conoce!_- esos eran los pensamientos sorprendidos de Zelda.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué ella huyó de ti?, y no sólo eso, si no que esta mujer que tú supuestamente conoces podría ser la que provocó todo esto.

-Zelda, no estoy seguro de quién era, yo sólo sentí que me era conocida, pero no sé quién, de todas las mujeres que conozco, es.

Mientras Weston miraba entretenido y sorprendido a la vez, de un lado a otro , como al ver a dos personas al lanzarse la pelota, lo único que en este caso una de las personas quería reventarle la cabeza al otro con la pelota, mientras el otro cada vez se enojaba más pero trataba de controlarse.

-Uy sí , mirenme, soy el mujeriego Link, y estado con todas las mujeres de Hyrule- a Zelda ya no le importaba tener una argumentación racional con Link.

- Dije que yo conozco muchas mujeres ¡No que he estado con todas las mujeres de Hyrule!- Link ya se estaba cansando de la actitud tan rara de Zelda.

-_¡Oh Diosas! ¡El ha estado con una mujer antes!_- los pensamientos de Zelda cada vez perdían más y más su lógica, mientras en su cabeza ardía Troya.

-¿Y qué te importaría a ti eso? Yo sólo soy tú...

-¡Chicos! ¡Basta! Conserven la poca dignidad que les queda, y miren discretamente a su alrededor.- Weston murmuró la última parte. Él ya tenía un dolor de cabeza, odiaba los conflictos.

Zelda y Link se cayaron y miraron la cubierta, todos, incluso algunos a medio camino de subir por la escalera de la escotilla, estaban quietos y mirando sorprendidos a la pareja de jóvenes. Ambos se sonrojaron al notar la mirada de todos sobre ellos, la vergüenza de lo que habían hecho patente en sus caras. Pero la vergüenza no terminaba ahí.

-Hmpf- carraspeó el capitán , desde el borde de la cubierta de popa, justo arriba de los protagonistas, para llamar la atención de los jóvenes, cuando estos lo miraron les indicó con la mano que lo siguieran.- No hay nada más que ver, sigan con su trabajo- Le dijo a la gente que todavía estaba inmóvil mirando lo que pasaba.

Cuando el trío subío la escalera, vieron como Suehans se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio con los mapas al frente. Les echó un ultimo repaso, mientras Zelda, Link y Weston se paraban en línea al frente de él. Hubo un silencio incómodo, y cuando el capitán terminó de ver los mapas, se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y cruzó sus brazos.

-Weston, por favor, ayuda a limpiar la cubierta, quiero que estés cerca para cuando mande a estos muchachos a su habitación.- Suehans no estaba de buen humor, por lo que Weston se fue casi corriendo a la escalera.

Justo antes de perder la vista de ellos por el borde de la cubierta, levantó su vista, y vio a los dos jóvenes que se paraban juntos, nerviosos esperando la reprimenda.

* * *

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Perdonen por subir tan tarde este capítulo, estoy de vacaciones, y fui a un lugar donde no tenía conexión a internet. Pero ahora ya tengo :D

Gracias a Ani Strife, Nad, Zilia K, salamese321 y a KtLollipop por sus reviews!

Que esten bien! Y perdón de nuevo por no subir este capítulo antes.

Chao!


	11. Capítulo 11: Castigo

-¿Y?- el capitán Suehans estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y reclinado en el respaldo de su asiento.

Zelda y Link intentaban decidir quién tenía que hablar primero, pero con todo lo que había pasado al capitán le quedaba muy poca paciencia.

-Chicos, no tengo tiempo para esto, así que me van a decir qué fue lo que pasó en mi barco en este momento, o le doy media vuelta al barco y los dejo en Hyrule, serían sólo dos horas de retraso.- el capitán ahora apoyaba ambas manos sobre la mesa, y se levantó un poco del asiento. Link notó las arrugas de su frente y Zelda las ojeras de los ojos.

-Capitán...- dijieron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras Link avanzaba un paso para tapar un poco a Zelda, pero Zelda lo tomó por el hombro y se puso al lado de él.

-Capitán, sentimos mucho el problema que le hemos causado, lo que pasó recién fue mi culpa, yo empezé esto, por favor, no se preocupe y siga con las reparaciones del barco. De hecho, si hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar...- Zelda hacía todo lo posible para que sus vacaciones y las de Link no se arruinaran.

-De hecho sí hay algo que pueden hacer- El capitán se paró totalmente de su asiento y caminó hasta el borde de la cubierta de popa- Quiero que vayan a sus habitaciones y se queden ahí hasta la hora de cenar. En la cena seguiremos con esta conversación y espero una verdadera explicación por lo que pasó.- Se giró para mirar a la cubierta principal- ¡Weston!- Weston estaba repartiendo agua en los baldes para limpiar, se giró y le encargó a otro compañero su trabajo.

-¿Sí, señor?- dijo Weston una vez que alcanzó la escalera.

-Acompaña a su alteza y a su guardaespaldas a sus habitaciones, por favor.

-Sí, capitán.

Link y Zelda bajaron la escalera y Weston los guió de nuevo a sus habitaciones.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Weston cuando bajaron por la escotilla.

-Al parecer nos castigaron.- dijo Zelda un poco deprimida.

-Tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez- dijo Link intentando animar a Zelda otra vez.

-Ja, estás en lo cierto- Zelda no recordaba cuantas veces habían sido castigados, pero si se acordaba de la primera vez.

* * *

- Tengo todo lo que me pediste, Zelda.- dijo un Link de 11 años, había pasado un año desde que él volviera del futuro.

-Gracias, Link, perdón por hacerte traer todas estás cosas a escondidas.- Zelda tomó el bolso de cuero que Link, tenía bajo su brazo.

-De nada ¿Pero ,Zelda, estás segura que quieres hacer esto? ¿Qué va a pasar si no resulta tu plan?

-A ti, nada, yo me encargaré de eso no te preocupes. Y a mí no me pueden hacer mucho. Esperame aquí, y no te des la vuelta, si no pagarás caro.- dijo Zelda mientras iba abajo del puente, el punto ciego de todas las ventanas que daban a su jardín.

-Pff, cómo si yo quisiera ver algo- dijo Link mientras sacaba un delgado y pequeño libro de su bolso, y lo apoyaba sobre sus piernas cruzadas.- además no es cómo si puediera ver desde aquí.- Link estaba sentado en el centro del jardín, sobre el pasto. Link no entendía que tanto tenían las mujeres de diferente en comparación con los hombres, por qué los habitantes de la ciudad quedaban cómo estúpidos cuando veían a las gerudo.

-¡Me quedó muy bien!-Zelda apareció por un lado del puente, tenía una túnica azul, con bordes blancos, estaba usando pantalones de color crema, estos los tenía arremangados hasta la rodilla, estaba descalza, en una mano tenía el bolso de cuero negro que le llevó Link, en el otro sus zapatos de princesa, y su vestido.

-¡Wow! ¡Te queda perfecto! ¿Ya te probaste la peluca?- Link dejó su libro en su bolsa, se paró y caminó rápido hacia la princesa, que se estaba sentando en los escalones.

-Ayúdame, Link, no queda mucho tiempo para que los guardias hagan su ronda por estos lados.- dijo Zelda mientras se arreglaba los pantalones y se ponía las botas por encima de este.

Link tomó la peluca corta de color chocolate, y para poder ordenar el pelo de Zelda, sujetó la peluca con su boca. Tenía que hacerle un moño levantado, y después hacer que el resto del pelo quedara parejo bajo la peluca. Después sacó un frasco con una crema de color chocolate, y se puso en cuclillas al frente de Zelda.

-Quedate quieta, si no esto se va a salir de su lugar y me dijieron que es muy difícil sacarlo- dijo Link mientras abría el frasco, después apartó el pelo de la chasquilla falsa de Zelda, y le echó un poco de crema a las cejas de Zelda.- Ahora cierra los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Zelda sorprendida y un poco sonrojada.

-Es para que no te entre esta crema a los ojos cuando te eche de esto en las pestañas, dijiste que tu disfraz tenía que ser perfecto ¿no?.

- Sí, perdón, no sé que me pasó jajaja- dijo Zelda mientras cerraba los ojos pero su sonrojo seguía ahí. Link con cuidado , y rápido, terminó de pintar las pestañas. Mientras Link, hacia eso ella sentía la respiración de Link al frente de ella.

-¡Listo! ¿Qué te parece unos bigotes?- dijo Link riendo.

-¿No crees que eso sería demasiado? No es cómo si pareciera un hombre con la edad suficiente para tener vello facial.

-Bueno eres lo suficientemente alta para parecer uno, además hay muchos de los nuevos soldados que tienen cara de niños con vello en sus caras- en la raza hyliana las mujeres crecían antes que los hombres en altitud, aunque después la mayoría de ellas fueran más bajas que ellos.

- Jajaja- Zelda se reía al recordar la cara de algunos soldados- Bueno, lo que sea para ser irreconocible.

Link tomó una hoja del césped, untó la punta en el fraso y la paso suevemente sobre el labio superior de Zelda, pasadas rápidas y cortas. Después cerró el frasco, mientras Zelda se ajustaba las botas, y caminaba un poco para acostumbrarse a ella, Link sacó su espada y se la pasó a Zelda para que la usara como espejo.

-Wow- fue todo lo que Zelda dijo mientras giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro para observar el trabajo de Link.- Link, eres un genio.- Zelda iba a tocar la pintura que estaba sobre sus labios, pero Link tomó antes su mano.

-Si la tocas antes de que se seque, te va a quedar un manchón en vez de unos bigotes- dijo Link sonriendo, todavía con la mano de Zelda entre las suyas.- Oye, hablando de manchones ¿Qué te parece ensuciar tu cara un poco?

Zelda fijó su vista en su mano, que todavía estaba atrapada por la de Link, y se sonrojó de nuevo. _"¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué reacciono así a algo tan simple?"_.

-¿Zelda? ¿Estás bien?- Link ahora la miraba preocupado, todavía sujetándole la mano.

-Sí ¿Por qué dices eso?.

-Porque te ves un poco afiebrada- dijo Link mientras soltaba su mano para tocarle una mejilla con el dorso de una mano mientras con la otra la comparaba con la temperatura de su propia piel, después hizo lo mismo con su frente.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes, debe ser por que hace calor, después de todo se está terminando la primavera- mientras Zelda apartó suavemente la mano de Link de su cara.

-Bueno, entonces para que no te lleguen tanto los rayos sol a tu cabeza te deberías poner la capucha de tu túnica.- Link le dio la vuelta e hizo lo que dijo.

Zelda se giró para ver el reloj de Sol que Impa puso al centro del jardín para que no tuviera excusas por llegar atrasada a sus clases.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora, el turno de los guardias ya empezó- Zelda tomó la mano de Link y se dirgió a la salida del jardín. Miró hacia atrás y vio una sombra que se comportaba de una manera extraña, empezó a correr mientras rogaba a las diosas que fuera cosa de su imaginación. Soltó la mano de Link y cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina se encontró cara a cara con un guardia, se giró y la dio una mirada de advertencia a Link, quién se quedó parado donde estaba.

-¡Oye, niño! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el guardia mientra tomaba con fuerza el brazo de la princesa. Otros guardias se acercaron a ver qué pasaba, tal cómo Zelda lo había esperado.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Link mientras también se acercaba al guardia.

-Acabo de encontrar a este niño saliendo del jardín de la princesa- dijo el guardia mientras zamarreaba el cuerpo de Zelda, que seguía sosteniendo por el brazo.

-Eso es extraño, yo estaba en el jardín esperando a la princesa, y no lo he visto entrar.- dijo Link- Oye, niño ¿Qué haces aquí y cómo te llamas?- Link puso en toque autoritario en su voz.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa, enano?- Zelda habló con una voz rasposa para ocultar lo agudo de se voz, y agregó una tos al final.

-Deberías ser más respetuoso con un Caballero de la Guardia Real, niño, por muy joven que éste sea, él va a llegar mucho más lejos en un año, que tú en toda tu vida- y nunca se imaginó ese guardia que lo que dijo se haría realidad de una forma tan literal.

-No se preocupen, este niño debe estar asustado, por eso no responde nuestras preguntas, sigan con sus rondas, yo llevaré a este intruso afuera del castillo- dijo Link mientras le ponía una mano encima del hombro de Zelda, fingiendo paternalismo y autoridad, para empujarla hacia la salida, mientras Zelda se quejaba de que no era un intruso, y aguantaba sus ganas de salir corriendo y saltando de felicidad del castillo, al ver su plan funcionar.

Solo una vez que se encontraron en los campos de Hyrule se permitieron saltar de alegría mientras corrían en dirección al rancho Lon Lon. Mientras una sombra que no tenía objeto que la produciera los seguía unos metros más atrás, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

-¡Malon!¡Malon!- Link gritaba mientras corrían hacia el corral con los caballos trotando, en la parte más grande del rancho.

-¡Hola, Link!- dijo Malon corriendo hacia la puerta del corral, una vez que la abrió, de un salto abrazó a Link.

-_Haz que su muerte parezca un accidente _- una voz irritada dijo en la mente de Zelda.

-_Oye, tranquila, en estos tiempos no hay razones para matar a nadie_- dijo otra voz en su cabeza, al parecer calmando a la otra, y a su vez calmando a Zelda. "_Que raro, nunca había escuchado voces en mi cabeza antes, mejor no le digo a nadie si no me van a mandar a un manicomio"_

-¡Mira, Malon! El plan de la Zelda funcionó- Link se soltó de Malon, y con su mano señaló a Zelda.

-¡S-su Alteza!- Malon se tapó la boca con las manos, sorprendida, y después iba a hacer una reverencia, pero Zelda la detuvo antes.

-Malon, por favor, no hagas una reverencia, acogerme en tu casa me honra mucho más que cualquier reverencia, y también llámame por mi nombre.- dijo Zelda.

-Bueno, si sigues hablando de forma tan formal, es difícil no llamarte por tu título, Zelda.- agregó Link.

Después el resto del día, jugaron, ayudaron con los trabajos del rancho, huyeron de unos cuckoos furiosos y al atardecer se subieron al techo de los corrales de las vacas. En ese momento Zelda y Malon ya eran amigas.

-Uff, que entretenido fue hoy día- dijo Link mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre sus piernas.

-Sip, sí que lo fue- dijo Zelda admirando los campos de Hyrule por primera vez relajada, sin el temor de un ataque en cualquier segundo.

-Entretenido, cansador y ... ¿cómo era la palabra de antes? ah, sí, hilarante- dijo Malon, mientras miraba hacia la parte más profunda del cielo.

Así se quedaron hasta lo que único que alumbraba el rancho era la luz de la luna, y las luces que salían de la casa de Malon.

-Vamos, tenemos que llegar al castillo para el siguiente cambio de guardia- dijo Link mientra ayudaba a Zelda y a Malon a pararse.

-Uy, no quiero, no quiero usar esa maldito vestido, y esos malditos zapatos, y esa pesada tiara.-dijo Zelda mientras se acercaba a la escalera y empezaba a bajar, justo en ese momento un cuervo pasó demasiado cerca de ella, la asustó ,Zelda se tropezó y cayó.

-¡Ahh!- Alcanzó a decir Zelda, lo único que alcanzó a hacer Link fue inclinarse sobre el borde, recostado contra el techo intentando alcanzar a Zelda.

-¡¿Zelda?!- Malon también se inclinó sobre el borde y vio a una mujer con pelo plateado, irises rojos, vistiendo un tipo de armadura, que estaba bajando a Zelda al suelo.

-Tienes suerte de que estaba aquí, Link- dijo Impa con un tono muy duro, mientras Link bajaba lo más rápido que podía la escalera.

-Perdón, Impa- dijo Link.

-Cómo si un simple perdón fuera necesario para reponer el susto que por tu poco cuidado nos hiciste pasar.- Impa, seguía siendo dura con él, no podía creer que Link por estar en el cuerpo de alguien de once olvidara cómo ser responsable de sus actos.

-En serio, lo siento, Impa, nunca imaginé que algo así podía pasar- la voz de Link se quebró en la última palabra y aún con su chasquilla cubriendole su cara agachada, Impa vio una lágrima caer en el suelo. Ahí recordó que Link, a pesar de haber estado en el cuerpo de alguien de 17, en su alma seguía siendo un niño de 11 que pasó por unas terribles experiencias.

-Bueno, Link, tranquilo, después de todo no pasó nada, sólo ayúdame a llevar a la princesa al castillo lo antes posible- dijo Impa poniendo una mano encima de la cabeza de Link. Link sólo asintió.

Una vez en el castillo, fueron llevados a la oficina del Rey, donde recibieron su castigo, a Link se le quitó su título de caballero hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad, y se le prohibió ver a la princesa por una semana, mientras que a la princesa, se le prohibió salir del castillo sin la compañía de Impa, algo que ya era así, se le quitaron todas sus horas libres por un mes y también se le quitaron sus dulces.

No pasaron más de dos semanas para que ambos se escaparan otra vez.

* * *

-_En realidad mi castigo no fue nada_- pensó Zelda mientras seguían caminando por el pasillo.

-Ojalá no se enojen con el capitán, él no suele ser tan irritable- dijo Weston mientras les abría la puerta a sus habitaciones.

-Por supuesto que no, nosotros agregamos un problema más a los que ya tenía, en todo caso ¿Sabes qué paso?- el grupo entró a la habitación de Zelda, mientras ella hacía esa pregunta.

-Sí, mis compañeros me dijieron que fue una ola gigante que aparació de repente, si no fuera porque el vigía se dio cuenta varios metros antes de que llegara la ola, ahora mismo el barco estaría dado vuelta y hundiéndose.- los tres se sentaron en la mesa de Zelda mientras hablaban.

-¿Es muy común que aparezcan estas olas en este mar?- Link no pensaba que el mar de Hyrule pudiera ser tan peligroso.

-No, para nada, nunca en toda mi vida había visto una ola así- dijo Weston mientras miraba al ventanal que estaba a un lado suyo.

-Hablas como si hubieras nacido en el mar ,Weston- dijo Zelda , apuntando a ese dato que le llamó la atención.

-Bueno, de hecho, sí nací en el mar- admitió Weston un poco sonrojado, no estaba acostumbrado a contarle a la gente su vida- Lo que pasa es que...

-Espera, antes de que nos cuentes tu vida, responde esta pregunta - interrumpió Link- ¿Por qué los de la tripulación te llaman por tu nombre, y no por tu apellido? Ahora que lo pienso ¿cuál es tu apellido?

-Bueno, eso es parte de la historia de mi vida jajaja- dijo Weston- Todo empezó hace 24 años.

* * *

Hola! Cómo están? Perdón por subir este capítulo tan tarde, pero entré a la universidad, y todavía no puedo organizar mi tiempo :S

Así que ahora ya no sé cuando pueda subir capítulos, no les prometeré nada porque no sé si pueda cumplir. Perdón de nuevo.

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo.

Gracias a Eme48, Ani strife y La Alquimista Enana por sus reviews, y a Magua por preguntar jajaja

Que estén bien! Chao!


	12. Capítulo 12: La vida de un marino

-Todo empezó hace 24 años, el día que yo nací...-Weston empezó con su historia- mi madre era capitana de un barco de piratas, heredado de su padre, mi abuela, madre de mi madre, fue tomada prisionera por él ,que entonces era el capitán de uno de los grupos de piratas más violentos del Mar de los Reinos. Mi padre, como siempre la historia tiende a repetirse, era prisonero de mi madre, se deprimió al ver que su primer hijo nació de una pirata, y en su momento de rebelión ,mi madre se cansó de él y lo tiró por la borda con un pedazo de madera para que usara de flotador, nunca se ha sabido nada de ese hombre desde entonces.

Link y Zelda estaban asombrados por el origen tan extraño y violento que tenía su guía, que era apacible y, por lo menos por lo que habían visto, honorable.

-No quiero estar aquí todo el día y toda la noche contándoles mi historia, por lo que voy a saltar a la siguiente parte importante de mi vida, hace 14 años, la flota de Hyrule estaba haciendo un entrenamiento sorpresa, más conocido por los piratas como "La Gran Pezca" donde los piratas somos... son los peces. El general de ese tiempo se dio cuenta que nosotros sabíamos que su entretamiento se hacía en verano, por lo que los piratas no aparecían por el mar de Hyrule en todo el verano, pero esta vez la pezca se hizo en invierno. Cuatro barcos de Hyrule nos rodeaban y de todos mandaron la mitad de su tripulación a bordo de nuestro barco, la pelea no duró más de un par de minutos. Mi madre me encerró en su cabina, mientras ella se fue a pelear, cuando los marineros rompieron la puerta de la cabina y me arrastraron a cubierta, sólo ahí pude ver que todos los piratas estaban muertos o heridos de muerte, el primer marinero que me encontró fue el ahora capitán Suehans.- Zelda notó que los ojos de Weston se ponían más húmedos de los normal- Al parecer entré en estado de shock, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo de ver el cuerpo de mi madre fue estar en el camarote de Suehans, cuando me desperté me informó que el general de la armada me dejaba vivir si me convertía en marinero y que Suehans sería mi instructor, también quién me adoptaría. Y ahora estoy aquí hablando con ustedes, con el apellido Suehans en mi nombre.- Ahora Weston estaba sonriendo, sin rastros de pena en su cara.

-Wow- fue todo lo que pudieron decir el par de jóvenes rubios.

-Ahora yo quiero preguntarles algo- dijo Weston, agachándose sobre la mesa y mirando inquisitivamente a el par de jóvenes.- ¿Qué usaron hace un rato allá abajo?

Link y Zelda se miraron, sin saber que decir. No le querían mentir a Weston, se llevaban muy bien con él y era muy simpático con ellos. Pero habían algunos que no podían entender la diferencia que habia entre la magia oscura y la magia normal. Tampoco muchos seguían tratándoles como iguales después de saber que tenían partes de la trifuerza. Al final ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Tienes que tener una mente abierta, por favor, Weston.- dijo Zelda poniendo sus manos encima de la mesa, entrecruzándolas.

-Ya somos pocos los hylian que tenemos algún tipo de habilidad mágica- Link comenzó a explicar- menos aún los que la podemos controlar casi del todo.

-Sí, eso lo sé- dijo Weston- incluso yo tengo un poco de magia, aunque no la puedo controlar.

-Que bien- dijo Zelda, mientras Link daba un suspiro de alivio- Un punto menos que explicar. Entonces si tienes un poco de magia te debes preguntar cómo logramos salvarnos con magia.- Weston asintió.

-Nosotros...- Zelda miró para confirmar una última vez con Link, quien asintió- tenemos una fuente de poder especial, que hace que nuestra magia sea tan avanzada, aparte de que hemos estudiado por años, en especial yo, en el control de nuestra magia y nuestro poder.- Zelda se pasó su mano izquierda sobre el dorso de su mano derecha, mientras Link se sacó su guante izquierdo, ambos pusieron sus manos con la trifuerza encima de la mesa, al frente de Weston.

Weston se quedó en silencio, mirando las trifuerzas que brillaban por el nerviosismo y la cercanía que habían entre ellas. Sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal. Tomó los antebrazos de los jóvenes y sintió como si agua tibia empezara a subir por sus manos, rápidamente se sintió descansado y relajado. Sorprendido los soltó.

-Wow, usteden son portadores de partes de la trifuerza- Weston hablaba controlando el tono de su voz.- Deben ser por lejos los seres racionales más poderosos después de las Diosas. Y aun así son solo unos críos, que pelean por pequeñas cosas. Jajaja.

-¡Oye! Tú no eres mucho mayor que nosotros, no creo que puedas llamarnos críos, sin decir a la vez que tú también los eres.- dijo Zelda medio riéndose.

-Jajaja, seis años sí hacen la diferencia. Ninguno de ustedes es siquiera un mayor de edad.

-Ahh, cómo me gustaría no envejecer, y tener siempre una vez al año vacaciones- dijo Link apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla, relajado por la buena reacción de Weston.

-Pero la vida, gracias a las Diosas, no es así.-dijo Weston sonriendo y mirando hacia el ventanal que estaba atrás suyo. Después se giró y miró a las caras incrédulas de los jóvenes héroes.

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres- dijo Zelda- ¿Qué podría ser mejor que no envejecer?

-Bueno, fue un gusto hablar con ustedes, pero el capitán debe preguntarse dónde estoy, todavía hay mucho que arreglar y limpiar.- dijo Weston, mientras se paraba de su asiento y estiraba las arrugas de su ropa. Link y Zelda sólo asintieron- Cuando sea la hora de cenar, vendré a buscarlos, mientras les recomiendo seguir aquí. A menos que quieran ver al capitán enojado, jajaja ¿Y por qué no aprovechan de pensar en tu pregunta mientras esperan?- con esto Weston cerró la puerta, dejándo al par de jóvenes solos.

-Parece que no somos los únicos que hemos tenido unas vidas tan ajetreadas y cambiantes- dijo Zelda mientras se paraba de su silla y se dirigía a la habitación de Link.

-Sí, no es común encontrar gente con historias tan locas en este tiempo de paz.- Link seguía a Zelda- ¿Por qué vienes a mi habitación?

-Estoy buscando algún libro- Zelda se arrodilló en el suelo al frente del bolso mágico de Link, así cerrando el paso del pasillo.

-Córrete, yo saco el libro de ahí, si no vas a desordenar todo ahí adentro.- Link se arrodilló al lado de ella, mientras Zelda se acercó más a la puerta.

-Jajajaja, prácticamente acorralada, entre la espada y la pared- dijo Instinto intentando ganar control otra vez.

-Esto se aleja por mucho a lo que metafóricamente se le llama entre la espada y la pared, no tenemos ninguna amenaza por espada, y lo que tenemos por pared es en realidad una puerta que podemos abrir en cualquier momento.- dijo Conciencia, en voz monótona.

-Bueno, ya se perdió la oportunidad- dijo Instinto molesta.

Link dejó el montón de libros encima de la mesa y se paró. Se sacudió su ropa y ayudó a Zelda a ponerse de pie. Después llevó los libros a la mesa de Zelda y los dejó ahí.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- Link miraba a todas las partes de la habitación de Zelda, buscando algo interesante.

-Sólo esperar- dijo Zelda mientras se sentaba en su cama y apoyaba su espalda en la muralla, así Link tenía espacio para sentarse al lado de ella. Zelda abría y cerraba el libro que tenía entre las manos, no creía que se podría concentrar con Link en la mismo lugar.

Mientras Link acercó una de las sillas a la cama de Zelda, se sentó, se sacó las botas y apoyó sus pies en la cama.

-Espero que no te moleste que me saque mis botas.- Link no se había dado cuenta de que podría estar abusando de su amistad con Zelda, ahora que por lo que había visto, su amistad con la princesa ya no era tan simple.

-De hecho, sí, ponte tus botas o haré que te vayas a dormir a la bodega del barco- Zelda dijo esto con tono cortante y cara seria.

-P-perdón, Zelda...- estaba diciendo Link mientras se agachaba rápido para ponerse sus botas, pero Zelda le puso una mano en el hombro, riéndose.

-Era una broma, tonto. Obviamente puedes sacárte las botas- _"y toda tu ropa si quieres" _agregó Instinto en la mente de Zelda- Mira de hecho yo también me voy a sacar mis sandalias.- Zelda se agachó para desacer las nudos que sujetaban sus sandalias.

-No, espera, yo te ayudo- Link se inclinó hacia el lado y sujetó un pie de Zelda, desarmando los nudos con facilidad. Mientras esto pasaba Zelda estaba sonrojada, extrañada por la cercanía que tenía Link con ella en ese momento, aunque fueran mejores amigos y compañeros de batalla, siempre habían tenido poco contacto físico, ya que para los dos siempre había sido algo que los incomodaba, de buena manera.

Después de sacarle las sandalias a Zelda, Link volvió a acomodarse y se puso a leer. Zelda también abrió su libro, y empezó a leer, o eso intentaba, porque cada palabra que leía miraba de reojo a Link. Mientras Link, que sí estaba leyendo, iba perdiendo su concentración cada segundo que pasaba, sintiendo el peso intemitente de la mirada de Zelda. _" ¿Y qué le pasa ahora?"_ ese era el pensamiento de Link, mientras intentaba soportar el comportamiento de su protegida. Así pasaron 10 minutos, donde las páginas de los libros no se movieron de su lugar.

-Agh..- Link cerró su libro de un golpe, cansado. Se apoyó de un golpe en el respaldo de la silla y miró a Zelda.

-¿Pasa algo, Link?- Zelda se veía sorprendida y confundida con la mirada de Link.

-Creo que a mí me toca hacer esa pregunta Zelda, todo este rato he sentido como alguien me mira, y tú eres la única aquí, así que ¿me podrías decir qué estás viendo tanto? ¿Tengo algo en mi cara?.

-Link, eso no significa que yo sea la persona que te miraba- Zelda estaba sudando frío, buscando cualquier excusa para salir de la vergüënza de ser descubierta.

-¿En serio? Entonces no te molestaría explicarme por qué no has seguido en tu lectura en por lo menos un par de minutos. Espera...- Zelda había abierto la boca para responderle, pero Link la detuvo- Considerando que tú puedes leer un libro de quinietas páginas en una sola tarde.

-N... no sé que decir, Link.- Zelda miró de nuevo hacia su libro, sonrojada.

Link iba a seguir cuestionando a Zelda, hasta que se dio cuenta que ella tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Uff... no importa, Zelda, me voy a mi pieza a dormir un poco, todavía no me puedo acostumbrar al calor del verano.- Link se levantó de su silla y fue a su habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se giró y miró a Zelda, que todavía tenía la vista fija en su libro, pero se veía más relajada. Link se entristeció por esto, pensaba que a Zelda le molestaba su presencia.- Perdón por incomodarte, Zelda.- Cerró la puerta.

Zelda todavía intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos y emociones, no sabía por qué había reaccionado así ante la mirada reprochante de Link. No se parecía en nada a la princesa ordenada, calma y sabia que normalmente era. Abrió su libro de nuevo, pero la imagen de Link mirándola molesto seguía en su cabeza.

-Agh, mejor voy a dormir yo también- Zelda dejó su libro encima del velador y se puso de lado dándole la espalda a la puerta, y así después de estar 5 minutos vaciando su mente de cualquier pensamiento se quedó dormida.

* * *

-Cada vez están más raros- dijo Saria frustada, viendo que quizás su predicción no se iba a cumplir.

-Quizás se sienten un poco mareados por el movimiento del barco, y eso los tiene de un humor tan raro- pensó en voz alta Nabooru, al lado de Saria mientras las dos veían el "Ojo".

Rauru estaba más atrás de ellas, leyendo su pergamino de nuevo. Impa, Darunia y Ruto se habían ido para seguir con sus rutinas diarias. Saria en realidad no tenía nada que hacer en el bosque Kokiri, los tiempos de paz casi habían vuelto a su gente aburrida, y Nabooru dejó a cargo a sus subalternas.

-Bueno al parecer no va a pasar nada muy interesante ahora, así que me voy a casa- Nabooru se estiró sobre su espalda, después de que esta se entumedeciera por estar agachada tanto tiempo sobre el "Ojo de Nayru"

-Yo también. Rauru ¿Puedes avisarnos si pasa algo importante?- Saria también intentaba enderezar los huesos de su espalda.

-Sí, no hay problema, si la apuesta se llega a cumplir todos serán llamados aquí, puse un hechizo extra sobre el "Ojo"- Rauru levantó la vista de su pergamino, mientras hablaba, después de nuevo la bajó a este.

-Gracias, Rauru. Adios!- Con esto Nabooru desapareció de la cámara de los sabios.

-Adios, Rauru! Y gracias- con esto Saria también desapareció de la cámara.

-No sé por qué les interesa tanto las vidas de esos dos pobres jóvenes a estos sabios, la vida afuera de la cámara no puede ser tan aburrida.- dijo Rauru viendo con confusión hacia el lugar donde habían estado las sabias.

* * *

Hola! Perdón otra vez por demorarme tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo, recién ahora tuve tiempo para revisarlo y subirlo. Espero que les guste!

Gracias a Link77 por sus comentarios!

Que estén bien! Chao!


End file.
